Isn’tJulyALittleLate?
by MakingMatureJokes
Summary: “Wha-what? Isnt July a little late for that?” “For you two to be in heat? Nah.” A Ladynoir heat story using the 2019 July prompts.


**_Miraculous (1)-_**

Marinette shuffled around her room, looking for her jacket. Sure, it was July, but after being Ladybug for three years, she was never warm enough. Not in Paris, anyways. In fact, it was getting worse the longer she held the miraculous. This last winter she hadn't been of much help to Chat, seeing as she could barely move around once the cold hit. She slept most of the days away, missing more school than usual. Her parents had even taken her to the doctors a few times, but they hadn't been able to find anything wrong. Besides exhaustion, of course. But she already knew that. She couldn't count the number of times on _both_ hands that she had fallen asleep while walking or taking a shower.

But _by far_ the worst part was all the clicking. She had heard Chat purring within their first year, and she had _thought_ she would get away scotch free; that Ladybugs didn't _make_ noises like that.

Until Adrien had given her a hug at the end of the school year, and she had hummed and clicked. She thought she would simply die of embarrassment.

But Adrien had just smiled and laughed, telling her to have a good summer and that he'd miss her 'random squeaks and stuttering.'

She sighed happily, thoughts of Adrien warming her from the inside. Even though her nose was still freezing. She was never more grateful to have her room on the top level, where all the heat collected.

"Uhm…. Marinette?" Tikki asked from somewhere by her desk.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Marinette replied, pulling up her pink capris.

"Well… Not _necessarily_."

"Oh no. Not this again."

Tikki gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. This one isn't a constant thing."

"What do you mean?" The teen asked as she grabbed up her phone and slipped it in her purse.

"I mean, it'll only last for… about a month? Maybe a little bit longer. Or it could be shorter… but that depends."

Not liking where this was going, Marinette prompted, "On what?"

"On you and Chat Noir."

Ladybug landed carefully on the rooftop next to her partner, who was- as always- early for patrol.

Ladybug hated it more than usual tonight.

"Hello, Bugaboo." He said, scooping up her hand and laying a kiss on her knuckles. She blushed and awkwardly pulled her hand back. The new reaction didn't escape Chat's notice, and he grinned wildly.

"Finally falling for my moves, are you M'Lady?"

"No, you tom cat." She harrumphed, pushing him away and crossing her arms. "Did your kwami even talk to you this time?"

A frown crossed his face. "What do you mean?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Much to her and Tikki's annoyance, Plagg hardly ever informed Chat about the special side effects of his miraculous, leaving Ladybug to relay the message to him through her own kwami.

"I'll take that as a no. But you'll have to ask him yourself this time. I'm _not_ explaining it to you." She grabbed her yo-yo off her hip and motioned with her head which way she wanted to go. "Let's get started. I'm really tired."

"Still?" He asked, extending his baton and following after her.

She nodded. "It got really cold last night. I had a hard time waking up this morning. Tikki says it shouldn't last too much longer, though. I'll start to get used to it and my body will balance it out. Hopefully this winter I'll be more useful."

Chat hummed. "Sometimes the miraculous really are pains in the ass, hu?"

"Yup." The bug replied, popping the p. "I miss wearing shorts and tank tops in summer. Don't even get me started on swimming. My friends keep trying to drag me to the pool but I can't leave my house without a sweater and jeans."

Chat frowned. "I'm sorry, Bugaboo." A sly grin spread across his face as he did a particularly catish jump to the next rooftop. "I could always keep you warm."

Usually, she would have rolled her eyes and scoffed at the eyebrow wiggle he shot her way, but now…

Now, it made her stomach feel a little queasy. But not in a bad way.

"Bug? Are you sure you're alright?"

She swallowed and nodded. "Maybe we should end this early. You need to have a talk with your kwami." With that she turned and took off in a totally different direction, leaving Chat more than confused and worried.

"Wha-_what_?" Adrien spluttered. "But… Isn't July a little late for that?"

"For you two to be in heat? Nope." Plagg said with an impish grin. "It really all depends on the Ladybug. Whenever it's warm enough for them it comes about. Your Ladybug seems to be affected by the cold a lot more than they usually are."

"B-but-! Why _now?"_ Adrien groaned. "I can't believe this."

"Ladybugs and Chat Noirs don't go into heat until they've matured enough. Since you two started out pretty young, it took longer for it to set in. But definitely not the longest. I had a Chat Noir once who didn't go into heat until he was twenty-three." Plagg tapped a paw against his cheek in thought. "_That_ was interesting for sure."

"So- So am I just going to want to jump every girl I see?"

"Oh, no. Only Ladybug." Plagg corrected. "I know you already want to jump her all the time anyways, but this will be different. Harder to control. Unfortunately for us all, you'll be even more lovesick than usual. But it's not too bad to handle unless you two are in direct contact. Being around each other makes it harder. So I suggest keeping your distance for the next month or so."

Adrien groaned and buried his face in his hands. "She's going to hate me."

Plagg grinned slyly. "Oh trust me, she'll be _far_ from hating you."

**_Civillian Life (2)- _**

Marinette woke with a start. Her stomach felt tight and all she wanted was to burrow under the blankets and go back to bed. Maybe then she could ignore this damn ache.

Tikki hadn't been kidding.

It hadn't even been three days since her kwami had informed her of what would soon happen. Apparently, Tikki wasn't surprised it came about so soon. Something about 'being able to sense it in her Ladybugs.'

Even Marinette had been able to tell a few hours before she went to bed the night before. It was the same feeling she got the week before her period every month. If _this_ was only the beginning, she wasn't sure how long she was going to stay sane.

"-nette. Marinette!"

Said girl snapped her attention back to the red head across from her. Who was giving her one of her looks, now.

"Ehe." Marinette said, smiling awkwardly at her friend. "Sorry, Alya, what were you saying?"

Alya raised an eyebrow and leaned back. "Girl, that was the third boy you've stared at since we got here. _Third_. Are you feeling alright?" She got an impish glint in her eyes as she leaned forward. "Do we need to have… The Talk?"

"What? No!" Marinette yelled, making Alya laugh. "Alya, it's nothing. I swear."

"Really? So that's why you were looking at that guy like you wanted to eat _him_ for lunch instead of your salad, right?"

Marinette groaned.

"Is it that time of the month already? Usually you aren't this bad about it."

"Alya, I swear, if you don't wipe that grin off your face I'll wipe it off for you."

"You'll be wiping _something_ off _someone's_ face, that's for sure."

"_Alya!"_

Her friend snickered, dodging the fork thrown at her head. "You're right. You'll be wiping off _your_ face."

"_OH MY GOD._"

"How's it going, M'Lady?" Chat asked, dodging the akuma's attack. She heard the underlying question in his voice, '_Has it started yet?_'

"Horribly!" She yelled back as she landed at the scene. "This is embarrassing."

He winced. "Sorry, Bugaboo."

She slid under the akuma's attack. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just defeat this akuma."

He nodded. "You got it, Bugs."

They jumped out of the way as the akuma's giant wrecking ball cracked the concrete between them.

"I AM RECONSTRUCTOR!" They yelled, pulling their weapon back. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEMOLISH MY SHOP? I'LL DEMOLISH _YOU!"_

Ladybug and Chat shared a look.

_I think_ I'll _be the one demolishing him_. Ladybug thought, a sly grin _just_ about to cross her face when she realized what she had thought.

Chat glanced at Ladybug worriedly as she let out a strangled scream and yanked on her pigtails before taking off her yo-yo and starting her attack.

It was going fine until a particularly strong gust of wind blew in Chat's direction, carrying with it Ladybug's scent.

Chat stumbled, almost taking a hit from Reconstructor in his lapse. Sure, Plagg had warned him about this… _side effect-_ but that didn't mean he was _ready_ for it. For the sweet, sweet smell of burnt sugar and fresh cut flowers. Or for the way it pulled at his lower stomach, lighting the fire beneath everything else in this shit storm of a month.

Chat groaned, trying to take as little air in as possible while waiting for Ladybug's instruction. She was right, they really needed to finish this _now_.

You know, before one of them jumped the other.

"Chat!" She called. "Use your cataclysm on the ball!"

He saluted her, signaling he heard, and called up his power. Charging the akuma, his fingers brushed the giant metal ball as it swung toward him, turning it to dust.

The akuma screamed in rage and swung her arms around as Ladybug used her lucky charm, a leaf blower, to blow the dust in the akuma's eyes. Reconstructor fell to her knees and Ladybug reached forward, taking the slip of paper from her shirt pocket and ripped it in half.

The little black butterfly flew off, but was caught easily by the spotted heroine. As always.

"Pound it!" She said, holding out her fist for him after she had tossed the leaf blower back into the sky.

Chat looked at her, his mind supplying, _Don't mind if I do… _

Blushing hotly and shaking his head to clear the unwanted inappropriate thought, he lightly tapped his knuckles against hers. He didn't miss the gasp that escaped her throat, matching the shiver that ran down his back.

"We should… We should leave." She said, her voice breathy and soft. He wanted to argue; wanted to tell her how much he loved her, wanted to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her, and shove his tongue down her throat-

"Y-eah." He said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and nodded instead, pulling out his baton to take off.

"See you later, Chat." She said quietly.

He gave her a shaky, two-finger salute and took off.

Adrien quickly detransformed in an alley, checking both ways down the sidewalk before slipping into the little diner he was supposed to meet Nino in for lunch.

"Hey, dude! What took you so long?" Nino called with a smile, waving him over to the booth he was in.

"Sorry, Nino, I got caught in the crossfire of this akuma attack a few streets over."

Adrien slid into the seat on the other side of his friend, hiding his wince as he adjusted his jeans.

"Ah, no sweat, bro. I just got here recently; ordered us two strawberry milkshakes to drink."

"C-cool." Adrien responded, looking out the window to his left as he shifted in his seat. His pants were _really_ uncomfortable. Barely twenty minutes with Ladybug and he was already a shivering mess.

"You alright? You're looking pretty twitchy."

Adrien snapped his attention back to Nino. "What?"

"You're all over the place, bro."

Adrien was saved from having to answer by the arrival of their milkshakes.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked, sliding the glasses to the boys.

"Can I just get the special, please?" Adrien asked.

"Sure thing, hun. How about you?" She turned to Nino and Adrien turned back to the window, his thoughts dragging him back to Ladybug. Ladybug and her long legs in the tight suit and-

And this was going to be a _long_ month.

**_Patrol (3)- _**

"Marinette, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tikki asked as her charge locked her trapdoor as she always did before going on patrol.

Sighing, Marinette stood and looked at Tikki. "What choice do I have? We can't leave the city hanging just because we're… in _heat_."

Tikki was silent for a moment. "That's really mature of you, Marinette. I'm proud. But also worried; don't forget that the more time you two spend together, the worse your heat will be. And you still have _just_ under a month left."

Marinette nodded. "I know. I'm… Dealing with it."

"Alright, I just want you to be safe. I don't want this to make you do something you don't want to."

_Oh trust me, I want to. _"Tikki, spots on!"

Chat was already there by the time she arrived. She stopped a ways away from him, trying to save some of her sanity.

He turned and smiled, a bit more shy than his usual seductive grin.

"Hey, LB." He said, standing up but not approaching her.

"Hey, Chat." She replied, rolling up onto the balls of her feet and back down. "You go right, I'll go left?" She asked, hoping to get away soon.

"Yup. Sounds good." He pulled out his baton and looked over the city with a frown. "Bug?"

Lowering her arm from where she had been prepared to throw her yo-yo, she shot him a look. "Yes?"

"Are… Are we going to let this come between us?"

"What? No! No, of course not, Chat. We just have to… wait it out. And everything can go back to normal."

He sighed. "But that's just it- this kind of _is_ my normal." Rushing to explain, he said, "Not- Not that I'm always uhm…! Y-you know. But it's just… I always love you, Ladybug. Heat or no heat, you're all I think about. I _need_ you, whether it's this bodily need or something _deeper_\- You're it for me, Bugaboo, and I need you to know that."

Ladybug blinked; once, twice, three times. Opened her mouth and then closed it again. She sighed and looked out over the city, the lights shining back at them.

"Alright. Let's just… Get through this heat, and when I have a clear head again…" she turned to look at him, the way the moonlight cast shadows across his strong features and set his eyes on fire. Or, maybe, that was the lust inside that she was _also_ starting to feel bubbling up. "I'll think about it."

With that, she flung her yo-yo off somewhere into the depths of the city, and left.

"She'll think about it."

"Yeah, she'll think about it." Plagg grumbled, chewing his last piece of cheese loudly. "I've heard _that one _before. Honestly kid, you gotta be more careful right now. You're just making it harder on yourselves; more declarations of love like that, later on? You two might not make it through the month."

Adrien groaned and flopped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. From here, it seemed as touchable as Ladybug's heart- that is to say, impossibly high above him.

"I have a feeling we're not going to make it very long at all."

_**Babysitting (4)-**_

Marinette sat with her hands clasped, leaning forward on her couch. Manon was busy playing with her Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls on the floor: making them go out on missions to defeat the baddies. And to, well…

"Mwah! Mwah!" Manon said, giggling and smushing the dolls' faces together.

Marinette dropped her head into her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about what Chat had said last night at their patrol, which meant she couldn't get him out of her head, which also meant that she could feel the want creeping up on her.

She had always known Chat was good looking, but more in the way that a friend knows when another friend has attractive features. Never once had she thought of Chat's face, and- and-

"Marinette!" Manon yelled, jumping forward and tugging on the girl's pigtails. "Can we go to the park?"

Marinette sighed. "Sure, put your shoes on, girlie."

Manon cried happily and ran off to find her shoes. Marinette followed after her, grabbing her purse and waiting for Tikki to fly into it before she opened the door and led the way out.

"Marinette! Marinette! Will you push me on the swings?"

"Of course, Manon." Mari said with a smile, lifting the shorter girl up onto the swing and stepping behind her. She smiled as Manon giggled, going higher and higher. Ever since she had started babysitting, she was even more excited to be a mom. To get married and have kids and raise her own family.

"I don't wanna swing anymore!" Manon yelled, fussing and trying to jump off. Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed, stopping the swing. Manon was a good kid, but definitely a handful.

As soon as Manon was down on the ground again, she took off.

"Manon, wait!"

"I want to go on the carousel!"

"Manon, just wait-"

A scream pierced through the air, causing Marinette to stumble as she spun to look in its direction. A giant akuma wielding a laser tag gun was slowly making its way through the park, lasers cutting down anything in its path.

"Manon!" Marinette yelled, running to get to her charge. She scooped the frightened girl up and ran her to the nearest store.

"Stay here, Manon, you'll be safe!"

"But-"

Marinette missed the rest of the girls sentence as she turned the corner into an alley, calling for Tikki.

"Spots on!"

...

"That was…."

"Scarily easy."

Ladybug looked down at her yo-yo after having released the purified akuma.

"Well, Hey, since you didn't have to use your lucky charm-"

"_Chat_." Ladybug groaned, the sound of his name from her lips making his stomach tighten. "You know we can't. Besides, I was in the middle of babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Chat repeated.

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

She peered up at him, worried at the odd look on his face.

"N-no. Everything is fine. It's just… nothing. You would be a babysitter, wouldn't you?" He shook off the weird look and gave her a more normal looking, lopsided grin.

"Alright… Well, I have to, uhm, go…"

"Right. Of course."

...

"Way to be creepy." Plagg said, swirling out of his ring.

"I wasn't being creepy!"

"Sure you weren't."

"It's just… A nice thought! Ladybug with kids. One day, I'll marry that woman, and we'll have kids of our own."

"You have fun with that."

_**Lost (5)-**_

A week later, and it was so much worse.

Before, it had been mostly easy to ignore. Just a little bit of itchiness and the random dirty thought. Now, though…

Ladybug watched as Chat stood up from his spot next to her, his muscles pulling under the tight leather. Her breath caught and she quickly averted her eyes as she crossed her legs.

She knew Chat had noticed by the way he sighed and shifted in place.

"We've got to do something about this."

"There's nothing to do." She replied, rubbing at her temples.

"There has to be! We can't keep this up, dancing around each other and acting like we're… _Lost_. I feel lost, LB."

"Me too."

"I just- Can I kiss you?"

"W-what?" Ladybug looked up at Chat, his shoulders up by his ears and his eyes darting around in fear of her reaction.

"Every time I'm around you, the smell you give off, it… it drives me crazy! All I can think about is kissing you-"

"Please."

He stopped rambling, his brow furrowed. "What?"

"Please kiss me."

He stared at her in shock for a moment before lunging forward, hands cradling her head as he smashed his lips against hers. She groaned at the roughness and need in his movements and parted her lips with a breathy gasp.

He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue in her mouth, causing them both to moan. She carefully slid her hands up his chest, sinking one into the hair at his nape and tugging. He let out a low mewl as she struggled with him for dominance over the kiss. They grappled at each other for a few more minutes before she yanked away, panting.

"We… We can't do that… I-"

He nodded, taking deep breaths and staring at the beam beneath them.

They shared a look, both equally unsure where to go from there. His eyes flickered down to her lips and he leaned forward, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"No…" she whispered. "I- I have to go."

Chat watched, heart sinking, as she took off.

...

"Tikki," Marinette groaned as she flopped onto her bed, releasing her transformation.

"That… Was expected, but not any less unwise." Her kwami said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot. Always hot, I can't keep up with it. Every time I pass a guy, it's like I have to do it _now_, and with _Chat_ it's even _worse_ and I swear I'm going to have to buy new underwear after this-"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Wha-? No! I'm not- Tikki!" She cried in indignation. "I can't believe you!"

"Marinette, this has happened with every Ladybug I've had. And every time it gets to that point where they have to let some of the strain off-"

"No. No, no, no. I'm going to bed."

...

"Plagg, could you…?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Plagg swiped up his cheese and took off, phasing through the door.

Adrien let out a sigh that quickly turned to a hiss as he tugged his pants down, freeing his erection.

"God, ugh…" he slipped his hand down his stomach, grabbing the base of it and jerking a few times. He ran his hand over the head, gathering the precum in his palm as he ran it up and down his cock. The memory of Ladybug's lips on his, her tongue in his mouth, drove him closer to the edge. Their impromptu makeout session had left him throbbing in the suit, an uncomfortable problem getting home.

He cursed as he thrusted into his hand, his mind filled with images of his Lady's eyes and lips, and her small, strong hands…

"Fuck!" He grunted, splattering all over himself. He could usually last longer, but since their heat had started… This was the third day in a row he had had to do this right after an akuma or patrol, and every time his stamina diminished even more.

He cleaned himself up before rolling over in bed, turning off his light, and falling asleep.

_**Lucky charm (6)-**_

"Lucky charm!"

Chat watched as Ladybug stretched, throwing her yo-yo into the air. He had a love hate relationship with this part of the fight. Love because of the way her suit stretched across her curves, and hate for the reaction his body had to it.

Her smell was stronger now, making him want to drop everything he was doing and run to her. Push her up against a wall and kiss her senseless again.

A length of rope fell into her hands, and Chat groaned inwardly. Was the universe trying to drown his mind in the flooded gutter?

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He heard her yell angrily.

_I've got a few ideas, all involving you, me, and my giant bed back home._

He shook his head, slapping his face. "Snap out of it!" He hissed to himself.

"Chat!"

"I wasn't thinking of tying you up!"

Ladybug stopped, her face blank as she stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He squeaked.

She eyed him carefully before shaking her head. "Okay then. I need you to take this, and- For Pete's sake, Chat! Can you please pay attention?" Ladybug snapped.

"S-Sorry. I got distracted."

She gave him a disapproving look. "Yeah, I know. Anyways, take this and use it to distract the akuma while I go in from behind-"

"That's my job-"

"Chat!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Just take this and go." She said, pushing it into his hands and angrily stomping off.

"That stupid Chat, and his stupid innuendos, and his stupid, hot face-" she let out a strangled scream and pulled on her pigtails. "If I had only known this is what it would come to, I never would have taken these damn earrings. I like Adrien! Not Chat!"

She got into place behind a corner and watched as Chat used the rope to distract the Crazy Cat, an older lady who had been akumatized after the apartment complex she was staying in told her she had to get rid of her cats. The rope distraction worked perfectly, so Ladybug swung past the akuma, swiping her cat toy from her hand and snapping it over her knee.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma." She sang, snatching it up and cleansing it.

"Can you hand me the rope-"

She immediately regretted asking as Chat sauntered up to her and used the rope to pull her in close at the waist.

"Why don't we put it to _actual_ use first?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She gave him an unimpressed look before responding, "Because I'm about to transform back, and we shouldn't be spending too much time around each other. I mean, look at you! You're even more sleazy than usual!"

His ears flattened on his head as he blushed and handed her the rope.

"Right. Sorry. I, uh… I can't help it."

Ladybug's scowl softened as she took the rope from him. "I'm sorry, Chat. I know it's not your fault." She threw the rope in the air, finally putting some distance between the two of them. She could feel the hot coil in her stomach tightening from the way he had been pressed up against her not two minutes ago.

"Bug out." She saluted him with two fingers and took off.

...

"God, Plagg, can I not go three freaking minutes without acting like a total douche?" Adrien groaned, rubbing his face.

"That's just what happens, kid."

"It's like I'm fine until she shows up, and then I might as well be some kind of... _greaser_ or something!"

"Do you even know what a greaser is, Adrien?" Plagg asked, deciding which piece of cheese he wanted to eat first.

"No, but I feel like how it sounds, ok? I feel… Greasy. Like I need a shower."

"Yeah you do. A cold one."

Adrien groaned, throwing a pillow at his kwami. "No wonder they're called throw pillows," He snickered.

_**Bad luck charm (7)-**_

Ladybug sidled up next to Chat, a crooked smile on her face.

"Are you a bad luck charm?"

"Why- what do you mean?" He stuttered, swallowing thickly at the way she held onto his arm. She pushed closer, smiling up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Because everywhere I go, I want you to follow."

They stood there, staring at each other. Chat in a dazed, lusty type of approval, and Ladybug with the same look in her eye as before.

And then she squealed and pulled away, shaking her head roughly.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe I just _said_ that!"

"That," He cleared his throat, pulling at the bell on his zipper, "was the hottest damn thing I have ever heard."

She looked back at him, her cheeks steadily growing more pink. "Yeah? W-well… You're the hottest damn thing I've ever seen!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, willing himself to ignore the growing hardness in his lower regions. He hoped Ladybug didn't notice- or that she did, and decided to hell with trying to fight the heat.

"Really? Is that so?" He asked slyly.

"No! It's not!" She yelled back. "I don't know what I'm saying!"

Chat's laughter was cut off as she lunged forward and grabbed his face, yanking him down to her level as she attacked his mouth with her own. Chat groaned at the almost violent action and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer.

He pulled away from her lips, leaving her panting with pupils dilated, and trailed kisses down her jaw and behind her ear.

"G-god…" She breathed, fingers softly working their way into his hair. "You really are bad luck."

He hummed against her skin, causing her to shiver. "What makes you say that?" He traced his tongue along her neck, down to where her pulse beat at her clavicle.

"Because- _ah! _all of my plans fall apart around you."

"What plans?" He asked, trailing his hands up her back. He could smell her even more now, the sweet, almost musky smell of her attraction. He wanted nothing more than to rip this suit off her and bury his head between-

"The plans to not do this. To keep- _ah_\- to keep a-way f-from you…"

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked. His hands had found their way to under her boob and into her hair, tugging her head back. She gasped, lips parted as she panted heavily.

"C-Chat… Please…"

A growl ripped from his throat as he sunk his teeth into the tender spot beneath her jaw, making her cry out.

"Chat! Chat, _oh_…"

He grinned against her skin as he licked at the red spot that would no doubt leave a bruise.

"Now tomorrow, when you go out and about, everyone will know you're taken."

"Chat-" Ladybug pushed at his shoulders and pulled away, a frown on her lips. "No. We- we need to stop." She took another step back, smoothing out impossible imaginary wrinkles from her suit before taking her yo-yo in hand.

"Ladybug! Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I let myself go too far-"

"That's the problem, Chat. We both did! We can't control ourselves around each other anymore, and it's dangerous. I need to go now anyways; I've got to wake up early."

Chat stayed at the edge of the roof, watching his Lady disappear from view.

_**Homework (8)-**_

"Marinette, Chat's calling."

Marinette sighed, placing her pen down on her desk and rubbing her temples. "Alright." She called for her transformation and picked up the call on her yo-yo.

"Yes?"

"What'cha up to, Bugaboo?" He asked, a silly grin on his face. She could tell from the way his hair moved slightly that he was outside, probably up somewhere high.

"I'm doing my summer homework, Chat."

"Wanna do me instead?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. "God, were you just waiting to use that?"

"Yes." He nodded solemnly before continuing. "I've had that one stored up since the first week."

"Yeah, well, you wanna know what I've had stored up since the first week?"

"What?"

"In your dreams."

Chat snickered, a sleazy grin on his face. "Oh, you bet you're doing me in my dreams." He clicked his tongue and winked before blowing her a kiss.

"I'm hanging up."

"No, wait-"

Ladybug hit the end call and slid her yo-yo closed, calling Tikki back out of her earrings.

"That- That- insufferable playboy!" She seethed. "I can't believe his _gal-!"_

"Marinette, you have to remember that neither of you are entirely clear in the head right now. Maybe you should just-"

"No! I-I love Adrien! I'm not going to- to…"

"It's okay, Mari. It'll all work out."

Marinette gave her kwami a half-hearted glare and went back to her homework.

_**A helping hand (9)-**_

Ladybug gasped, her back arching, Chat's tongue working on the soft spot under her jaw. Her fingers splayed across his back, trying to pull him closer.

"Chat… Please…" She panted as she pulled his hands closer to her chest. He took her hint and wrapped his fingers around one breast and trailed his kisses to the other. She could feel his wet, open mouth kisses all over her body through the suit, turning her on even further. She wriggled under his touch, pulling her bed sheets up in her fists.

"God- _ah!_" She cried. Chat breathed a laugh against her breast before grabbing her by her waist and flipping her over.

"I'm going to have my way with you." He growled in her ear, grabbing the zipper of her suit in between his teeth and pulling it down. His pace was slow and torturous as he made his way down before pushing the material off her shoulders. "I'm going to take you however I want." He pressed kisses to her spine as his hand made its way between her legs. "I'm going to make you scream my name; make you beg for more."

"_Nng_\- Chat!" She breathed, pushing against him.

His hand was so close, so close, and the look on his face was positively dangerous as he came closer, and-

Marinette shot up in bed, panting and sweating. She looked around her room wildly before checking her hands, turning them over in search of any trace of her suit.

"A dream. It was all a dream…"

Tikki floated up, giving her a worried look. "It's alright, Marinette. Nothing happened."

Marinette groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Perfect." She snipped.

...

Chat shot another worried glance at Ladybug as she gasped and shifted again.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, about done with her avoiding the issue.

"N-no." She replied, even as a wince crossed her face.

"Well it sure looks like it. What happened? Why are you walking like that?"

"It's n-nothing, please, just- leave it be."

A low growl issued from his throat as he started towards her, grabbing her arm to make her face him.

"Ladybug, obviously-" his sentence cut off suddenly as he stared at her, pupils dilating. "Oh."

She quickly tugged her arm from his limp grasp and stumbled back.

"Please, Chat, just stay away."

"But LB, you can barely walk in a straight line-"

"I'm fine!" She snipped, looking a little crazy. "I've got it under control."

Chat raised an eyebrow as the smell of her arousal continued to work its way into his senses, making it harder and harder for him to think straight. It was also making it harder in... _other places_. "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

He advanced towards her again, slow in the way a lion hunts its prey. "So, if I- oh, I don't know- did this…" he lunged and grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her flush against him. In this position he towered almost a foot over her, his own arousal pressing into her stomach. She dragged in a ragged gasp as her eyelids dropped, her head sagging back as his hands slipped up her sides and onto the back of her neck. "You wouldn't want to-"

"Oh, shut up already and kiss me!" She sneered, shooting forward and stealing his lips in a searing kiss. He stumbled back and kissed her with equal passion. Parting his lips he traced his tongue along hers before sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging. She made a gurgling noise as she slumped against him, hands holding onto his belt for dear life as the other end of it trailed up her thigh.

He walked them forward until her back hit the chimney of the roof they sat on.

"God, I love kissing you." He said, grabbing her knees and hoisting her up.

"_Mm_. Me too." She gasped, grabbing his face and leaning back in. He dodged her lips and trailed his own down her neck and down the valley of her breasts as his hands slid up her thighs and settled under her ass to support her.

She threw her head back, pressing her chest closer to his face, getting no complaint from the painfully turned on cat superhero.

"Let me help you." He breathed into her ear as he traced the shell of it with his tongue.

Ladybug nodded vigorously and scrambled at his back for purchase.

"Yes, yes, please! Oh Chat!"

Not needing anymore encouragement, he slid his hand around her hip and between her legs. She gasped violently as his fingertips pressed against the tiny bundle of nerves there. He grinned and buried his face in her neck as his fingers went to work against her.

"_Ah, ah, ah!"_ She gasped, her hips jerking forward into his hand. "Nng…"

"That's it, Bugaboo. Just relax and let me make you feel good." He amped the pressure of his fingers, causing her to squirm in his arms. He sucked in a breath at the delicious feeling of her against him as his fingers stuttered against her. He could feel the way her nerves pulsed through his leather gloves and it shot a white hot surge of arousal down to his core.

"God, Ladybug… I wish we could take our suits off. I want to feel your skin against mine." He breathed through his teeth, upping the pace of his hand as he trailed it down and back up. Her eyes were clenched shut as she made little gasps and whimpers that tore at his self control. "I wish I could have all of you; right here, right now."

"Yes, yes, yes!" She cried, a few tears slipping out as her head fell forward onto his shoulder. "_Please!"_

"Come for me, M'Lady."

She choked on a groan as her hips worked harder against him before she shook and fell slack in his arms.

He waited for her to catch her breath and come back up from her crash before speaking.

"Feel better?"

She sighed happily and tipped her head back against the bricks. "Yes. Thank you."

He grinned crookedly at her, setting her back on her feet.

"I'm always happy to lend a helping hand."

He laughed as she half heartedly attempted to punch him in the arm.

_**Disguises (10)-**_

"Ok, so here's the plan-" Ladybug started as she peered around the bushes. "We'll go in with disguises on so no one recognizes us, and then we'll just follow the butterfly back wherever it came from!"

Chat frowned at her. "Disguises over our suits?"

"Well, no. That wouldn't work. I'll wear a hoodie and some big sunglasses so no one will be able to tell who I am, and I'm sure you can figure something out. You're a smart enough alley cat." She snickered, ducking his swipe at the back of her head.

"But how are we going to follow it?"

She shrugged. "We're just going to have to be quick. If we followed it as LB and Chat then we'd be seen miles away!"

"I think you mean spotted-"

"I _didn't_ mean spotted, actually, isn't that crazy-"

"You know some would say we fight like an old married couple-"

"Well I'm neither old nor married to you so I guess we fight like a couple of perfectly young, single people."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, all I was saying was 'please' and 'yes' last night."

"Exactly. You didn't even notice when I snuck in a 'hey, do you wanna get married and grow old together, LB?'"

Ladybug rolled her eyes and decided to stop responding, instead shushing him. "We're on patrol; were supposed to not draw attention to ourselves."

"That's hard to do with you here, M'Lady." Chat said with an eyebrow wiggle.

She groaned and pushed him off his branch.

"Huh. I guess cats do land on their feet."

_**Vigilante (11)-**_

"Bug, do you think we're vigilantes?"

Ladybug looked over at Chat, popping another almond in her mouth.

"No. We're superheroes. Why?"

"Well, it's not like we're part of the police- we're just civilians with super suits."

She frowned and went back to monitoring the city from their spot on the Eiffel Tower. "We work _with_ the police."

"Yeah, but do they actually trust us? I heard people talking just the other day about whether or not we were the villains, just playing the hero."

"Are you serious?" Ladybug snipped. "We've done nothing but protect them from Akumas and set the city back to how it was, and they think _we're_ the villains?"

Chat stared at Ladybug as her face got red and blotchy from anger. She continued to rant, her arms moving all over. Chat couldn't help the way her rage started to turn him on, the fire in her eyes burning just a little hotter than the fire that settled in his core.

"Y-Yeah. Pretty crazy, hu?" He said, tugging at the bell at his neck.

She stopped mid sentence and looked at him funny. Chat swallowed thickly and looked out at the city.

"What?"

"What?"

"I asked if you thought we should do a broadcast- to settle their fear. And then you said it was 'pretty crazy.'"

"O-oh. Uhm… Sorry."

She nodded and hummed, slowly looking back out at Paris.

"Anyways… I think we should."

He hummed. "But, uh, maybe after we're over this, uh…"

She blushed and nodded harshly. "Good idea."

"Mhm."

_**Tears (12)-**_

Marinette sniffed and wiped away the tears spilling down her face.

"Tikki," she groaned, "what's wrong with me?"

Tikki gave Marinette a soft, pitying look. "It's just part of the heat, Mari. It's because the miraculous are messing with your hormones and it's making you more susceptible to mood shifts."

Marinette let out a choked sob as she continued to try and wipe away the fresh tears. "I j-just want thi-is month to b-be _over!" _She cried, letting her head fall back against her computer chair and letting the tears flow.

...

"Ladybug? Are… Are you crying?" Chat asked, peering over at his partner.

"N-no." She said, her lip wobbling.

"Hey… Bug, it's okay. What's wrong?"

Ladybug let her hands fall to her lap as she started sobbing. "I d-don't even kn-know." She wailed to the stars. "I'm j-just so up-upset."

"Do- Do you want a hug?" He asked carefully. Is this what women got like when they were pregnant? His eyes got wide at the thought. _Oh dear God_, he thought, _if this is what she's like now, how am I ever going to survive when she's actually pregnant?_

She nodded and Chat immediately scooted over and opened his arms for her. She sniffled and buried deep in his chest, her arms trapped between them as she cried and cried.

"Did… Did I do something to trigger it?"

She shook her head, probably smearing snot across his suit. "I-I-it's been ha-happening all day." She said, her tears coming harder.

"Ok, ok, shhh. It's ok, Love Bug. It's alright to cry. We're almost halfway done with the month, it'll be ok."

"B-but Tikki t-told me tha-at it could last lo-longer than a mo-month." She hiccoughed, grabbing onto his front with her tiny hands and burying closer in his arms.

"Wha- really?"

She nodded and let out another sob.

Chat sighed and frowned out at the city as his hand found its way into her hair.

"Maybe… Maybe we should just- get it over with."

She stopped crying momentarily, shifting to look up at him with watery blue eyes. "What?"

"I hate seeing you like this, Bug. And let's be honest- I definitely want to, well, you know."

She pulled away from him and wiped at the tears on her face.

"But that's not fa-fair to you. I c-couldn't do tha-at!" To his dismay her sobs started anew. "I'm sorry, Chat! I wi-ish I c-coul-d lo-love you ba-a-ack-"

"Ladybug! Please, please! Stop crying! It's ok! I understand-!"

"But it's not _fair!"_ She wailed as he scooped her up again. Having her this close, it was tearing him up inside. He just wanted to press his lips to hers and make her stop crying. His heat flared up at her tears, wanting to protect her and keep her safe and happy.

"Life's not fair, Ladybug. It's just how it is. I love you and all I want is for you to be happy. If that means that I can't have you? I'm alright with that. So please, stop crying."

He rubbed circles into her back as she continued, his words not enough to dwell the guilt and pain she felt at not loving him back.

_**Hairstyles (13)-**_

Chat could smell Ladybug already, and she hadn't even gotten to the fight yet. He worried the heat was getting worse too fast, but when she finally landed next to him, he saw the root of the problem.

"Hey, kitty." She greeted, yo-yo blocking the array of arrows fired by the akuma twins. Chat fell short, staring at her with his jaw hanging.

She caught sight of his flabbergasted look and giggled. She reached over and popped it shut.

"Keep your mouth closed, Chaton, or you might catch flies."

He nodded and followed after her as she took off after the akumas.

...

"Ok, what?" She snipped, dragging him behind an empty bus out of the akuma's' views. "What's gotten into you today?"

"Not y-"

"I swear to God, if you finish that, I will stitch your mouth closed."

"I'll finish you, if you want."

"Chat! Come on, we're in the middle of an akuma attack, and all your staring and less than subtle sniffs are distracting me!"

He smirked at her, sliding closer. "Are you saying my good looks are finally catching your attention?"

"No, I'm saying that one of these times when you're trying to smell me you're gunna get hurt!"

"I won't."

She frowned at him. "But you will."

He shook his head, partially to clear it from her intoxicating smell. It was so much worse with her dark hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her head. After nearly a half hour of fighting the akumas in the climbing heat, she had sweat beading around her crown and temples. It matted down the stray pieces of hair that fell in her face. He fought the urge to reach out and push them back behind her ears, and then grab her by the back of her neck and kiss her until she was moaning-

"-or you?"

He only caught the last part of her sentence after pushing his inappropriate train of thought off the tracks. "I'm sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes and checked around the bus to make sure they hadn't been found yet.

"I asked if you wanted me to put your hair up for you."

"O-oh. Uhm…"

"You kept staring at my hair, so I figured I'd offer."

"Oh." He couldn't very well tell her that he had been staring because the sight of Ladybug with her hair pinned up in a bun turned him on more than any of the models he had seen modeling the bathing suit line just that week. So, like the smart boy he was, he went with it.

"Y-Yeah. That's why I was staring. Because I wanted mine up too, It is really hot out here, you know? I totally wasn't, uhm…" _thinking of pulling every last boby pin out of your beautiful hair so it cascaded around your shoulders and I could use it to pull your head back and give me full access to your neck-_

"Okay…" Ladybug said, giving him an odd look as she opened up her yo-yo. "I stowed extra hair ties in here. Mine kept breaking because my hairs too thick."

_Oh, he'd show her too thick._

Ladybug pulled out a hair tie before slinging the yo-yo back around her waist and stepping forward. She grabbed Chat's shoulders and turned him around, ignoring the warmth that came through his suit and made her hand feel as if it had fallen asleep.

"Can you slouch down a bit? You're too tall."

He bent his knees but he still wasn't short enough for her to work with his hair. "Hmm. How about you just get on your knees-"

She gasped at the thud of his knees hitting the concrete.

"Chat! Why- are you alright?" She peered around his head at his face, which looked slack and red. His green eyes met hers and she could feel her own pupils dilate at the look in his half-lidded, dark eyes. She swallowed thickly and pulled back.

"That- ah, th-That works." She dragged her fingers through his hair, being careful of his ears, as she gathered the smooth pieces in her hands. The sun shone down on them and turned his wheat colored hair the color of lemons. She couldn't help the tiny sigh that escaped her at the happy feeling in her chest. The moment felt so intimate; with him on his knees in front of her and her working his hair into a ponytail. Once she had most of the pieces together she wrapped the rubber band around them, pulling away quickly. She had been much too close to turning him around and showing him just how much she wanted him, _needed_ him for her liking.

"We, ah, should get back to the akuma."

Chat took a moment to gather himself back up from the puddle he had melted into before rising from his knees and following after her.

_**Sick day (14)-**_

It had been three days since she had seen Chat Noir. Three days since she had seen the cause of most of her problems. She couldn't help but to think of what he had told her her at their last patrol; how he just wanted her to be happy. She had cried at least five different times that day alone from thinking how much this whole heat thing must be hurting him. She wanted to be able to return his feelings, and she knew it would make this so much easier on both of them. But that part of her that loved Adrien and still hoped there could be a chance for them kept her from opening up to her leather clad partner.

She knew it was irrational and cruel to all three people involved. Adrien didn't like her, and likely wouldn't ever. But Chat did, and she was just dragging him along on her little train of loneliness and desperation.

She groaned and let her head fall into her hands. She was making herself even more sick with all this thinking and time away from Chat. Marinette knew she couldn't keep avoiding him forever. It had only been one patrol she skipped, but they had another tonight, and she knew she couldn't skip two in a row.

So she forced herself to get up and take a shower, washing away three days worth of sweat and tears and, well, other stuff. It had been three days, ok? She was going crazy in here with the heat from outside and the heat from inside.

Marinette took an hour in the shower, letting the cold water wash away the sick feeling in her stomach. She should probably eat too, before she went out for patrol. And maybe figure out what the hell to do.

She liked Chat. Of course she did; he was her partner of three years, her best friend. Well, guy friend. But the problem was no matter how much she tried to deny it, the other part of her that wasn't still strung up on Adrien was falling for Chat. And every time she was near him it fought harder and won more space in her heart and in her mind. But would it really be so bad to just give in? To let go of this silly dream of marrying Adrien and having children and a life together? She knew she could have the same things with Chat, and be happy, too. And _Chat_ would be happy.

She sighed and tugged on her sweatshirt. "Tikki, spots on."

_**Animal tendencies (15)-**_

Ladybug touched down on the beam of the tower that Chat was sitting on quietly.

"So you decided to show up this time?" He said without turning towards her.

"Sorry…"

"You know, Bug, this is hard on me too. I usually have better control over my feelings than this but, _damnit! _I don't even know how to act around you anymore. One day you're panting and pleading for me to touch you and the next you're not even bothering to call and tell me you don't want to patrol."

"...I was sick."

"You could have at least messaged me."

Ladybug took in a shaky breath and looked away from him.

"You can't keep stringing me on like this. Heat or no heat."

She rubbed her hands over her face with a groan. "God, I know. _I know_."

"No, I don't think you do know!" He yelled, finally turning to face her. He gracefully got to his feet and stalked toward her. "This is just cruel, Ladybug. You know how I feel, and you don't seem to care. I-" he stopped, throwing his hands up before running them through his hair.

Tears ran unbiddenly down her cheeks as she watched him fight with himself.

"Chat-" her voice broke as she tried to get the right words out. "I do care! Why do you think I've been pushing you away so hard? I don't want to hurt you- I'm trying my best not to- but I don't even know how! There's no freaking manual for this!"

"Why?" He asked, throwing his arms wide. "Why do you have to push me away?"

"Be- Because I'm in love with someone else!"

Chat's retort dies on his tongue as she looks down at her feet.

"Oh."

"I-"

He shook his head, and she fell silent.

"Does he know?"

"No." She whispered, still not looking up.

"Does… Does he like… you?"

She didn't answer right away as she fought back the pain in her chest. "No." Her hands fidgeted at her sides as she finally looked up at him.

He nodded and rubbed his hand across his chin. "Alright." Turning towards her and taking a step closer, a pleading look crossed his face. "Bug, I… Just give me a chance. _Please_. If he's too dumb to snatch you up then he doesn't deserve you. You're all I want, Ladybug. Please."

"Don't- I… It's not his fault."

"How is it not his fault?"

"Chat, I'm… I'm so plain without the suit. And he's- _not_."

"You're not plain, Ladybug. Anybody should be able to see that, and if they don't, they're blind. If I met you outside the suit, I'd-"

"But you wouldn't, you _didn't_."

"What do you mean?"

"We've met. You know my civilian name."

"Wha-what?" The look on his face tore her heart in two. "But I-"

"You've saved me, quite a few times."

Chat shook his head, squatting down and burying his hands in his hair.

"God, _fuck!"_

"Chat, it's okay…" Ladybug said, walking over to him.

"No! It's not okay…" his voice broke as he shrugged away from her. "This whole time, I've been telling myself _and_ you that if I met you without the mask, I'd know- but-"

"Chat. It's not your fault. I told you, I'm _sooo_ different when I'm not running around in spandex. I'm shy, and klutzy, and I stutter a lot, and… Trust me, I don't blame you for not recognizing me."

He sighed and let his head hang between his knees. "I'm sorry, Ladybug. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright; I've already forgiven you." She turned and swung her legs over the edge of the beam, waiting for him to respond.

"One chance." He said. "That's all I'm asking. If he doesn't… If he doesn't love you give me a chance. I'm sorry that I didn't know it was you; Plagg's been telling me for years that I wouldn't be able to tell, some kind of kwami magic… But I swear to you, I love you. I love you, Ladybug, and I can't give up this easy."

Ladybug stared out over the city, looking tiny below them. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright."

He thought he had heard her wrong, that the wind had marred her words, or maybe it was the burning hope in his chest, _something_. But then she said it again and he knew he wasn't just hearing things.

"Are… Are you serious?"

She nodded again and he gripped at his chest.

"I…" he had dreamed of this moment for so long, and yet faced with it, all his planned speeches fell to dust.

"I tried, Chat. I really did. To keep you away. I… I'm so confused. I don't know how to feel anymore."

Chat stared at her speechlessly, still trying to work his brain around what was happening.

"I'll help you. Let me show you how much you mean to me, show you how great we could be together. I'll make sure you never feel plain again, Ladybug."

She nodded, trying to descritely wipe away the fresh tears, but he caught her.

"Hey… Please, don't cry. You're making me feel worse." He opened his arms and she wasted no time in throwing herself into them.

Chat sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around her, rubbing circles into her suit. Ladybug's fingers caressed his sides softly as she sucked back the tears and let herself really enjoy his company.

Chat could feel the purr working itself up in his chest as he leaned down and brushed his chin against her forehead. Her grip tightened in response so he repeated the action, harder this time. Before he knew it he was full out rubbing his face all over hers, scent marking her like there was no tomorrow. His purr tore through the silence and made his whole body tremble with its strength.

Ladybug giggled into his chest, rubbing his face back. "What are you doing?"

"Scent marking you."

She laughed again, lifting Chat's spirits and mood all at once in one fell swoop.

"Is that so? Well, I'll have you know-" she was cut off by a chirping noise.

"Was that-"

Another chirp cut through Chat's thoughts and he fell silent as he looked down at his partner.

"Uhm." She said before another chirp came from somewhere in her throat. She looked as if she had the hiccoughs, jumping a little with each noise.

She dug her face deep into his neck to hide her burning blush, but was unable to stop the chirping noises from coming out.

After the shock wore off Chat went back to holding her close and trying to rub his scent anywhere he could reach, his purr rumbling back to life.

This was what he had wanted for so long, and it was finally happening.

_**Akuma (16)-**_

"Hey, LB! What's the synopsis for this guy?" Chat called as he landed on the roof next to his spotted partner.

She glanced quickly at him before looking back at the akuma. "He's switching people with… Older versions of themselves? That's what I've gathered from up here, anyways. I had to wait for you because he's a little more difficult than the past few."

Chat nodded and spun his baton around. "Do you have a plan?"

She paused before shaking her head. "Not really. I've only been here a few minutes."

"No problem, Ladybug. We'll figure it out as we go." He gave her a warm, happy smile that had her itching to reach for him.

The heroes lept from the roof, heading towards the action.

"Ok, how about this-" Ladybug said as they ducked down behind an abandoned car. "- I'll go left, you go right, and we'll come together behind him. Don't let him see you."

"Copy that." With a quick salute and impish grin, Chat propelled himself to a nearby rooftop.

Ladybug went in the opposite direction, swinging through the streets around the block to make sure the akuma didn't see her. She finally made it to the street from before and watched the akuma for any sign he had seen her, before backing up.

She turned around and smashed right into a hard chest. Pulling back she inhaled a deep breath of the smell of Chat. Her eyelids drooped as lust clouded over her brain and she looked up. Only to come face to face with his shoulders instead of his face. Frowning, she tilted her head back farther, eyes trailing up his neck- _God, his neck-_ to his sharp, slightly stubbly jawline, and then finally to those green eyes she loved.

He flashed her a downright sexy grin, "Hello, Little Lady."

She gasped raggedly at the sound of his voice, deeper than she remembered it. Her knees felt weak, and by God if she wasn't wet enough to drip through her suit.

"You know, we pretty much forgot all about this on-" he stopped in his tracks, his gaze flashing back to her as his nostrils flared. "You're in heat." When she didn't respond he cursed, rubbing his face. "I forgot about that, too."

"A-akuma." She breathed, pointing somewhere behind her.

Chat followed the direction of her finger with his eyes. "Well then, let's go." He took a step in that direction, causing Ladybug to stumble a step back.

Casting her a worried look, he asked, "Are you Alright?"

She hummed shakily and nodded. "Let's just… Defeat the ak-kuma, and s-send you back." She turned on her heel and marched off towards the commotion, the older version of her partner following loosely behind.

...

Chat looked up as something landed on the windowsill and dropped down to the carpet in the living room. His eyes grew wide as his mouth fell open.

"Hey Kitty, I-" she caught sight of him standing in the kitchen and let out a shriek, her hands flailing all over. "No! Close your eyes! Don't look at anything!" Before he knew it, the older version of Ladybug had nearly tackled him as she slapped a hand over his eyes.

"L-l-Ladybug?" He stuttered, reaching up and placing his hand on top of hers.

"Shit, shit, shit! We forgot! Oh God!" She yelled, yanking him in close and hiding his face in her embrace. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, she hadn't adjusted to his height difference, and his face ended up pressed right between her boobs.

Chat took a deep breath to try and soothe his raging hard on but it only made it worse as the smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla filled his senses. It wasn't the same as his Ladybug's smell caused by the heat, but it was no less arousing.

"Did you see anything?" She asked frantically, moving him deeper into the kitchen. There shouldn't be too much that could give away their secrets in there…

Chat shook his head and immediately regretted it as a gasp ripped from his throat at the feeling of shaking his face in her boobs. Boobs that were much larger than the last time he saw them.

Ladybug paused, pulling back slightly to look down at him.

"Are you okay?"

He raised his arm to point at his predicament seeing as if he tried to speak, his lips would be moving on a very… intimate spot.

"O-oh. Sorry." She pulled back and checked him over. "Are you alright?

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "My face was just smushed in your boobs. I think I'm more than alright."

She laughed. "You're incorrigible. There was a point where I'd thought you'd grow out of it, but now I think you'll never change."

He stared at her in slight shock. She actually… laughed at his comment about her boobs?

"Wa-wait. Did you come in saying Kitty?"

She blinked and a blush spread across her face. "Uhm."

"Do we live together?" He asked.

She gave him a caught-in-the-headlights look and quickly shook her head.

"We do!" He said, "oh my God! We live together! Are we- are-"

"No! No, no, no!" She laughed awkwardly, waving her arms about. "We're not together! Pfft, we don't live together either- I just-uhm, I had you come back here! So we could uh, talk about Hawkmoth!"

He stared at her. "You're lying, aren't you."

"Gah! Fine, yes I'm lying."

"So we live together."

"Yes."

"And we're… Together together?"

"... Yes."

"Do you… Know who I am?"

"Yes." She squeaked.

"And I… know who you are…?"

"Yes, okay? We know who we are and we live together and we're _together_ together and-"

"Oh my God. How did I do it? How did I finally win you over?"

"No, no, no. I can't tell you anything. Please, Chat, you have to understand. It worked out _good_ for us, and we don't wanna ruin it. So please… Don't ask anything else."

Chat swallowed and nodded. "Ok. Ok, I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "But if I'm here, that means older me is back in the past?"

She nodded, her cheeks tinging pink. "Yeup."

"And I have to wait for them to defeat the akuma to go back?"

"Yeah. So in the meantime you have to stay put and not look at anything."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But I can look at you, right, Bugaboo?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you'd make a comment like that right now, I'm like ten years older than- oh shit." She leaned a bit closer and peered at him with squinted eyes. "Ah, shit. You're…?"

Chat grinned awkwardly in response.

Ladybug groaned and looked up at her ceiling. Well, assuming this was her house. "Great. I thought I was done with your stupid teenage heat crap."

"Yeah, well, for me it's just started and it's a pain in my ass, too."

"Oh trust me, I know."

...

"Bug! Look out!"

Ladybug jerked back to attention, just barely jumping out of the way of the blast in time.

"What's the matter with you?" Chat yelled at her, looking extremely pissed. "That's the fourth time in the last fifteen minutes you've almost been hit!"

"I'm sorry!" She yelled back.

Chat shook his head and vaulted across the street to her, picking her up around the waist and shooting up to rooftop level. Swinging her over his shoulder, he ran across the rooftops away from the akuma.

Ladybug wriggled in his hold, yelling at him to put her down as she tried to ignore the front row seat of _his_ seat. He didn't put her down until they were far enough away from the sight of the attack that the akuma wouldn't find them.

"Ok this," He said, motioning to her, "needs to stop. What is going on? Is it the heat, because it was never this bad."

Ladybug buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." She groaned. "It was already hard enough before all this happened."

Chat sighed and squinted out into the evening sun as he rubbed at his face. "Ok. We'll fix this."

Ladybug took her face out of her hands to look up at him. "Wha- Hey! What are you doing; put me down!" She yelled as Chat picked her up and started walking.

"Don't worry, Little Lady. We're gunna fix the problem and get back to the akuma."

She felt warm at the new nickname and the way it rolled off his lips. The glint in his eyes had her squirming in his grip.

"What are you-" she gasped as her back hit a wall and Chat pushed up against her front.

"You're not going to be able to focus on the attack until you get rid of some of this sexual tension, Little Lady." He purred, drawing his lips down her jaw. She sucked in a shaky breath and tilted her head back, giving him access to the small space of skin above her suit.

"Chat…"

"What is it about me, Bugaboo, that turns you on so much?" He said against her skin. He dragged his tongue up the line of her neck to her ear, which he then tugged between his teeth. "Young me never had this effect on you."

"I-I was cau-_ah!_\- caught… Off- _oh_\- guard." She stammered. "I don't know… how to control it all yet. By the time you're like… like this, I've gotten it- _ah_\- under control, I'm sure." She said breathlessly.

"Well," He said, pushing his hips into hers, finally giving her that contact she wanted. She gasped and canted her hips back against him. "No matter the age, you always catch me off guard. No amount of time with you will help my control." Grabbing tightly to her waist, he readjusted her position on him and started pumping his erection against her.

She grasped his shoulders as she panted and tried to keep up with him. "You-you're so… _ah_, h-hard…"

"Only for you, Little Lady." He breathed, moving a hand up her side and holding onto the back of her neck. Ladybug sighed and dropped her forehead to his as he worked himself against her furiously. His fast pace had her careening towards her release.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to his neck back down and across his back as she tried to find something to hold her there; something to center her.

"You're so s-small." Chat breathed as he held her closer. "Always so tiny, M'Lady."

"_Chat!_ I- I- _ah!"_

"I know, I know. Just a little bit longer."

"I don't know- ha, _ah_\- h-how much lo-longer I can la-ast." She hiccoughed. She whimpered at a particularly well aimed thrust from her partner.

"Then let go, Little Lady. Don't draw it out."

Chat knew Plagg would kill him for finishing in the suit again, but he couldn't help it. Ladybug was always his undoing.

Ladybug gasped loudly before dissolving into indistinguishable sounds as her head fell back against the wall behind her. Her hips jerked a few times before the tension was lost and she fell slack against him.

"Ah! Ladybug!" Chat groaned as he followed suit.

...

"What's taking them so long?" Eighteen year-old Chat groaned as he tapped his fingers against Ladybug's counter.

Ladybug cast him a side glance as she chewed on her lip.

"Well, if memory serves me right… There were some, uhm, _complications_."

Chat popped up at the word complications. "Like, _heat_ _complications_?"

"Yes."

"Wait!" He exclaimed. "Are you telling me that older me is getting it on with _my_ version of you?!"

"Well…"

"Oh my God!" Chat cried indignantly. "That is _so_ not cool! He's like, what? Ten years older than her?!"

Ladybug smirked and leaned across the counter, causing Chat to pale and lean away.

"So you're telling me you don't want to do anything while you've got me here? Nothing to pass the time?"

"W-well, uhm, that's different!"

"How so?" She asked, placing her chin delicately in her palm.

"Uhm…" Chat's brain was too busy short circuiting at the sight of twenty-eight year old Ladybug looking at him so closely with that seductive glint in her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Why not have your own fun? It's not fair, is it, that my Chat gets to have all the fun, while you wait here, uncomfortably, for them to defeat the akuma. I say we get a little even with them." She winked, causing his knees to give out. Only his grip on the counter saved him from falling to the ground as he stared at Ladybug with his lips parted. His breath came quickly as he tried to reboot his self-control.

But before it could finish loading, Ladybug rounded the island and half carried him to the kitchen table where she sat him down in one of the wooden chairs. Chat gasped and readjusted his position to relieve some of the pressure on his groin.

"He's helping Ladybug; I'm helping you- it's all only fair." She dropped to her knees and let her hands walk up his legs to his hips where they drew little circles against the leather. "And besides- I can't leave you in such a state." She smirked and shot a glance at his steadily growing erection. The sight of Ladybug, so wonderful in all of her mature glory, kneeling between his knees was absolutely _killing_ him.

Chat nodded brokenly, his mouth still hanging open. "O-ok-ay."

A wide grin broke out across her face as she sat up a bit and grasped the bell beneath his neck. Unwittingly his head fell slightly back, baring himself to her. The giggle she let out tore through him all the way down to his cock.

Which was followed by the bell, that was apparently a zipper.

"F-_Fuck_…" Chat whimpered, watching as Ladybug's hands traveled down his torso. This was like a scene straight out of one of his wet dreams. Once the zipper reached the end of its tract she dipped her hands underneath the band of his boxers and brushed her fingertips against his length.

"Shit!" He hissed, holding onto the chair for dear life. This was happening, this was _actually happening._

"Relax, Minou. Let me take care of you."

He nodded his head again and bit his lip as she pulled him free.

She hummed and trailed her pointer finger down him. "I forgot you used to be smaller down here, too."

"Wh-what?!" He said but melted into a moan as her mouth wrapped around his head.

"_God_\- oh my God, I- Ladybug, _uhh_…" his head dropped to the back of the chair as his hips spasmed. The feeling of her full lips around him and her wet, wet mouth _encasing_ him…

"Shh, it's ok. Just relax." She said, releasing him with a pop. She massaged his stomach muscles until he relaxed before going back to the task at hand. Or, the task at mouth.

The second her tongue probed the slit at the top of his cock he fell apart once more, feeling tears gather in his eyes.

"Too much; it's too much." He blubbered, the chair groaning under his tight grip. "Please, Ladybug…" he whimpered.

"I know, Kitty. I know."

He nearly screamed as Ladybug took him into her mouth again, pushing all the way down and swirling her tongue around his length. Popping back up, she gasped before bobbing her head on his dick. His hands floundered until they found their way into her hair. She hummed around him, causing him to cry out and push her further down, his hips stuttering.

Realizing what he had done, Chat retracted his hands and pulled his hips back, causing his cock to pop out of her mouth and bounce against her cheek.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't me-mean to-"

She laughed and grabbed his hands, bringing them back into her hair.

"Don't worry," she said with a wink, "you'll learn I like it rough." Before he could respond she dragged her cheek across him and slid him back into her mouth.

Chat stared at her with red cheeks and wide eyes. Was she for real?

After a few moments of her licking up his dick he regained some of his usual Chat Noir confidence and applied some pressure to her head.

The moan she let out sent vibrations to his core, causing him to jerk further into her warm mouth.

His grip on her hair tightened and he dragged her head back up and let her take a breath before pushing her back down.

"G-God, Ladybug." He groaned. "This feels so good…"

She popped back up to smile and say, "Feel free to cum whenever you want," before diving back down and sucking at him like a dripping popsicle.

"Fuck-" he whimpered. She would be the end of him.

...

"Are you better now?" Chat panted as his hips stilled against Ladybugs.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Y-Yeah."

"Good. Let's go fight that akuma." He said as he pressed a loving kiss to her temple.

"Mhm."

They made their way back towards the sound of people yelling and things being destroyed. Seeing as the akuma's power was to switch people with ten year older versions of themselves, not much of the town had been destroyed, thankfully.

"Call up your lucky charm!" Chat instructed.

...

"L-Ladybug!" Chat moaned, back arching against the chair. "Please, _ah! _Yes…"

Ladybug smirked as much as she could with his cock between her lips at the babbles coming from the blonde above her. He folded back in on himself, curling around her head and pushing her down all the way. Her nose brushed the light blonde hair on his lower stomach as he held her there for another second. With a gasp from them both he let go and she slid him out of her mouth, panting. Before Chat could catch his breath she was attached to his cock again, pressing open mouthed kisses to the sides of his length. Ladybug dragged her tongue up from the base to the tip, collecting the trail of precum working its way towards his thigh. She watched as more bubbled up to take its place before sucking that off, too, and deepthroating him once more.

Chat was practically crying at this point, high pitched nonsense spilling from his lips and he regained his grip on her head. A few strokes of her tongue later, he was crying out and pressing her all the way down, releasing down her throat.

Ladybug groaned as streams of his cum shot into her mouth, some spilling out at the corners of her lips. His cock twitched a few times against her tongue before he fell back against the chair, pulling her head back up.

He looked down at the glazed look in Ladybug's eyes as her mouth hung open to show his load before she closed it and swallowed audibly.

"Gah- _Fuck!_" He grunted as his cock twitched again, releasing a few more strings of cum across her nose.

"Mm." She hummed, letting out a giggle at his expense.

"S-sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be." She said, licking him clean. "That was fun."

Chat groaned and dropped his head against the chair again. When would she cut him a break?

...

"No more evil doing for you, Little akuma!" Ladybug cried, snatching up the evil little bug in her yo-yo. She released it happily before grabbing up her lucky charm.

"Good job, Little Lady." Chat said as he held his fist out to her. She smiled and bumped her own against his, slightly sad to have to send this beautiful man back to the future.

"Give it a few more seconds." He said as if reading her mind.

"Why?"

"They might still be… _busy_."

She blushed and stared at him with a gaping mouth. Swallowing a strange sense of jealousy, she threw the Polaroid camera into the sky and yelled out the magic words.

...

"So…"

"Yup."

"Wow."

Ladybug nodded before turning to look at her partner. "You get fucking hot."

Chat nodded but didn't turn to look at her. "So do you."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Awesome."

_**Oblivio (17)-**_

_So, for this one, we're going to pretend that Oblivio didn't happen back when they were 14/15(?) and that it's happening now, when they're in heat. And since the original oblivio happened on a school trip to that tower or whatever it was, I'm just going to say for this one they're going to a mall of some sorts, as a way to spend time together over the break._

"Girl, are you ready yet?" Alya said, hand on her hip, as she stood in Marinette's room.

"Almost!" Her friend called back from the bathroom. The sound of teeth being brushed could be heard through the door.

"Well hurry up! We're supposed to be meeting Adrien and Nino in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, I know!"

Marinette spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. She was worried about seeing Adrien and Nino today. Nino was her best friend's boyfriend, not to mention had been one of her close friends since they were children. She didn't want that to be strained because of crazy magic and raging hormones. And Adrien… she didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were. She had finally gotten more comfortable with him and now this was happening.

"Marinette!"

"Coming!"

...

"Hey, girls!" Nino said as he and Adrien walked up to them.

"Hey Nino!" Alya said. "Hey Adrien!"

"H-hey." Marinette mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Are y'all ready for this?" Nino asked. "I heard they got a new arcade next to the smoothie place!"

"It's supposed to be really big. I heard they have some of the old games, too." Adrien said.

Marinette glanced at him, feeling her cheeks heat up. This would be a long day.

...

"Haha, take that!" Adrien cried, furiously pressing the buttons on the game. "Looks like you're gonna lose!"

Marinette scoffed. "I don't ever lose."

"That's what they always say; you're getting too cocky now, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette shivered at the way her name sounded coming from his mouth but didn't let it get in the way of her next move.

"Oh, looks like I won. Would you believe it?"

Adrien groaned and looked up at the ceiling.

"Not again! Why does this always happen to me?"

Marinette giggled, her cheeks flushed. "Don't worry, Adrien, it happens to everyone." She said, her hand on his shoulder.

The two fell silent and turned to look at her hand.

Adrien's skin burned at the feeling of her small hand on his shoulder. Despite not having seen Ladybug all day, his hormones were working over time. He was having a hard time controlling his sideways glances at his friend, or the urge to grab her by the waist and pull her in close. Not even two hours into their trip to the arcade Adrien had come _this_ _close_ to pushing Marinette up against one of the machines and having his way with her. It was inappropriate and wrong, and he hated feeling like this for his friend. Was it because she looked similar to Ladybug? They were about the same body wise, and she did wear her dark hair in pigtails. But so did a lot of other girls nowadays. Maybe it was her eyes, the way they burned blue with the intensity that was sweet little Marinette. Or maybe-

Adrien gasped raggedly as his thoughts fell apart at the way Marinette's hand trailed down from his shoulder and massaged his bicep.

Seemingly realizing her mistake, her face bloomed pink as she retracted her hand and stuttered out an apology.

"W-we should catch up with Alya and Nino." She said, turning away from him. He nodded silently in reply, not trusting his tongue right now.

"Where did they even go?" He asked as they looked around the arcade.

Marinette frowned and continued walking before coming to a stop. "Do you think they went to another store or something?"

"Nino _was_ complaining about being hungry." Adrien supplied.

Marinette hummed in thought, unknowingly sending a shiver down Adrien's spine. He watched his friend with lidded eyes as she worked through a plan. "Maybe we should just try calling them to see. And if they don't pick up we can text them and tell them we're going to check the food court, that way they know where we are if-"

She was cut off by loud screams coming from somewhere deeper in the arcade.

Adrien cursed, grabbing her and ducking behind a large game as people ran and screamed.

"We gotta find a way out of here without getting hit." He said, watching as yet another person fell to the bright purple beam.

"The akuma's heading this way!" Marinette warned, dragging him around to the other side of the game. They watched as the akuma made its way out of the arcade and off to another part of the mall with more people.

"Ok, I think we're clear." Adrien said, standing up and pulling Marinette with him.

"Wait!" She said, causing them to stop. "I, uh… I'm gonna stay here; in case Alya and Nino come looking."

Adrien frowned at her and replied, "Marinette I don't think that's safe. For all we know they're already chasing the akuma to get a video for the Ladyblog."

"I-it's ok, you go on. I'm just gonna stay here."

The only reason Adrien agreed was so that he could get away and turn into Chat Noir.

Marinette watched as Adrien disappeared, checking the area once more before turning into Ladybug and heading after the akuma.

On her way through the mall she made sure to usher people towards the exits. The less people inside meant a cleaner akuma fight.

"Hey, Bug." Chat said as he landed beside her with a lopsided grin.

A wave of heat washed over her as they ran side by side. "Hey, Kitty." She replied.

"So, from what I've seen, the akuma erases the memories of anyone they zap." Chat supplied as they darted around a corner into the center part of the mall. "So, let's try not to get zapped."

"Isn't that always part of the goal?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I AM OBLIVIO."

Chat grinned. "Found it."

"Really? Where?" Ladybug deadpanned, coming to a stop and swinging her yo-yo around.

Unfortunately it disturbed the air, causing Chat's scent to hit her harder than it had just a second before. Just his voice and smell _alone_ had her nearly dripping in her suit. And from the way Chat's nose was twitching she knew he could tell. This was going to be a long fight.

Chat blocked Oblivio's first shot as the akuma came around the corner. The second was aimed at Ladybug, and before long the two were dancing around the plaza, ducking left and right to avoid beams.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug called, throwing her yo-yo up. A red spotted marker fell down into her waiting hand. "Really?" She grumbled, dodging the akuma's attacks.

"Hey oblivious, over here!" Chat called, blowing a raspberry at the akuma.

"It's Oblivio!" The akuma yelled. The blurry outline and distorted voice kept her from figuring out if the akumatized victim was male or female, but she supposed that wasn't important to defeating it.

Looking around for a way to use her lucky charm, she saw Chat get hit. Panicking, she saw the elevator behind him and came up with a plan.

She grabbed Chat with her yo-yo and flung him into the elevator before sliding under the akuma into it after him. She hit the button and uncapped the marker, writing herself a note just as the Akuma's last shot hit her and the doors closed.

...

Chat groaned and sat up, rubbing at his head. He had hit it pretty hard when trying to dodge that particularly close shot by Oblivio.

"Ladybug?" He murmured, crawling over to her. She was sprawled across the floor, looking for all the world as if she had fallen asleep. He reached out and shook her shoulder. "...Bug?"

When she didn't wake up he whimpered, picking her up and holding her in his lap. She was still breathing, so he wasn't sure what had happened. Maybe Oblivio had hit her with his hand shooter after he knocked himself out.

Looking around he saw they were stuck in an elevator, and there was some drawing in red on the wall. Which must have been from Ladybug with her lucky charm.

Chat started as Ladybug stirred in his arms. Instinctively he held her closer, even as her earrings beeped their one minute warning. She stirred again and he pressed her face into his neck so he wouldn't see her face when she detransformed. His chest felt tight as he held her close, but not as tight as his pants. He wouldn't be surprised if he busted a seam before this month was over.

"Wha-?" Her lips brushed his neck, causing him to suck in a gasp of air. A flash of pink lit up the elevator and she tried to pull away, but Chat held her close.

"Hang on." Chat said raggedly.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She paused, "Who am I?"

"You're my partner, Ladybug. We're superheroes." Chat supplied gently. "But we can't know who we are under the mask. Do you have a purse or anything on you? Your kwami is going to need food to recharge so you can transform again."

"Where are we?" A squeaky voice asked and he looked up to see a little floating red version of Plagg. Well, not a cat, but a bug.

"What was that?" Ladybug's voice held a note of fear as she buried her face further into his neck. A wave of pride washed over him and a purr pulled from his chest as he held her tight. "That's your kwami. She turns you into Ladybug."

He turned to look at the floating sprite. "We're in an elevator. I'm not really sure how it happened, but my guess is that Ladybug threw us in here to escape the akuma."

"What's an akuma?" The Ladybug kwami asked.

"That's the villain we have to defeat. Well, like a possessed person controlled by the villain. There's a little black butterfly in something on the akuma and we have to break the object and then you use your yo-yo to capture it and purify it and then release it. Did that make any sense?"

Ladybug sat there silently for a moment before shaking her head.

"You smell really good." She said.

Chat swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. So do you."

His hands slid down to her waist as he pressed his cheek against the top of her head. Chat paused as his fingers brushed a purse strap before following it down to the purse itself. He popped the button open and dipped his hand in, grabbing a macaroon and pulling it out.

"Here," He said, holding it out to her kwami, "eat this."

The kwami cautiously flew forward and grabbed it.

"What is this?"

"It's a cookie. Eat up."

Chat looked back to the drawing on the wall.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked her, digging in her purse again. "There's a drawing on the wall of a phone pointing to a turtle. I think you left yourself a message to call whoever the turtle is supposed to be." His hand wrapped around a phone and he passed it to her without looking. He couldn't risk recognizing it and figuring out who she was. She'd never forgive him.

"So I just… go through this until I figure out who the turtle is?" She asked, her head shifting to look down at her phone.

"I gu-" he was cut off by a banging noise on the top of the elevator. "Shit. Come on, we gotta go." He picked Ladybug up and went to the doors of the elevator.

"Cataclysm!" Pressing his hand against the door, he rushed out and ran through the mall, looking for somewhere to hide. Ducking into a clothes store he found his way to the changing rooms at the back.

"I'm going to detransform soon. But first I need you to go in one of the stalls and lock the door. Ok? I'm gonna close my eyes and let you down."

Ladybug nodded against his chest as she slid down to the ground and hurried into the changing stall, her kwami close behind.

"Plagg, claws in." As soon as the transformation was over, Adrien reached into his over shirt and pulled a slice of Camembert out of the pocket for Plagg.

"Here, eat this. Do you know what Ladybug has to say to transform?"

Plagg swallowed the cheese and nodded before zapping into the changing stall. Adrien waited for his kwami to come back. Plagg darted through the door just as a pink light lit up through the cracks.

"Plagg, claws out!"

...

"Ok so… I just say the special words and throw my yo-yo in the air?" Ladybug asked, looking disparagingly at her yo-yo.

"Yes. But don't do it till I say."

"Alright." Chat turned to look at her and caught her staring at his chest.

"LB?"

She started and looked up at him with a blush. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She blushed and looked away, fanning herself slightly.

"Yeah. Uhm, j-just a little warm." She stuttered.

Unable to help himself, Chat dipped down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She made an 'eep!' noise and froze until he pulled back.

"Don't worry about that. It's just my sexual pull affecting you." He said with a sly grin and a wink.

She stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

A crash from around the corner followed by Oblivio's taunts had Chat motioning for her to follow him.

...

"What am I supposed to do with this, make _tea?" _Ladybug sneered, holding the teapot out in front of her. Chat laughed and dodged another shot.

"We gotta put it on his other hand, so he can't fire at us anymore!" Chat instructed. He watched with amusement as Ladybug rolled her eyes and groaned before attempting to get it on the akuma's empty hand. It took a few tries but she got it, resulting in an infuriated Oblivio.

Chat called up his cataclysm and destroyed the shooter.

"Now, Ladybug!" He called.

"No more evil doing for you, Little akuma!" She yelled, capturing it and going through the motions he had taught her.

She tossed up the teapot and the magic ladybugs spread out and fixed everything up.

He watched as Ladybug looked around in confusion. "Did we get the akuma?"

Chat nodded and waltzed over to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"We sure did, Bug. We sure did."

"Oh. Alright."

"So, victory kiss?" Chat asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ladybug scoffed and slapped his arm. "No."

"Fair enough. I got my kiss earlier."

"Yup- wait, what?" She yelled after him as he darted off.

"Chat!"

**_A ticking clock (18)-_**

"Look, there's Marinette!" Alya said, slapping Nino's arm to get his attention before taking off towards her friend.

"Alya!" Marinette cried, hugging her back. "Where'd you go?"

"We… well, we got akumatized." Alya said quietly.

Feigning shock, Marinette asked, "Both of you? But- why?"

"We snuck to the back of the arcade to make out, but we found this really cool looking game, and… it was for kids, but it was really fun, and these teens started making fun of us and shit and… I don't know, it all just kind of happened."

"Oh, Alya." Marinette sighed, patting her friend's head. "It's alright."

Nino walked up to them and looked around with a frown. "Where's Adrien?"

Marinette stepped back and looked around. "I'm… Not sure. He went off somewhere when Oblivio came around."

"Sounds like my boy. Always running off. Did he just leave you?"

"No, I told him to go and that I was gonna stay."

"But… Then why did you come in from over there?" Alya asked, giving her friend a suspicious look.

Marinette shrugged. "I got zapped, I think."

Alya looked guilty, shuffling around. She opened her mouth to say something, but Adrien came running up, slightly out of breath. Marinette watched as he came up and stopped next to her. The way he was panting had her blood burning in her veins as she resisted the urge to jump him. It didn't help that he had shown up today wearing her favorite shirt of his. The darker green one that made his eyes seem even brighter, and clung to his torso. She knew he was ripped from the swimsuit ads he had done- which she had _also_ gotten off to just a few nights ago when the heat was extra high- but seeing it in person was different. Even through the shirt, his muscles were clearly visible.

"Hey." He said, giving everyone a little wave.

"Boy, where have you been?" Alya asked, putting a hand on her hip.

He raised his eyebrows in return. "I could ask you the same thing."

Alya hummed and narrowed her eyes before relaxing her stance. "Touché, Agreste."

He grinned and winked at her, throwing his arm over an unsuspecting Marinette. The girl eeped and froze as he used her shoulders as an armrest. Her hormone levels went from fifty to a hundred in a split second, her sobriety out the window. The smell of him was so much stronger now, circulating all around her and smothering her. His arm was _oh so _warm and his hand… his hand was dangerously close to the no-go zone.

While Marinette was having trouble not melting into a horny puddle, Adrien was having a hard time not pulling her in closer and finding somewhere more private. Something about Marinette's constant sugary sweet smell was turning his heat on full force. Even now, after giving in and slinging his arm around her for some sort of contact, he was itching for more. And for Heaven's sake, her boob was _right there._

"Yo Adrien, if you're done loving on my girl, it's smoothie time!" Alya sang happily, a devilish glint in her eyes that told him she knew all she needed to. And boy was he in deep shit.

...

The four sat down at a booth near the large windows of the smoothie shop, watching as people strolled through the mall as if nothing had happened.

"You can't lie- Paris got pretty damn tough in these last few years." Nino said as he raised his banana smoothie in mock toast.

"We kind of had to, you know?" Adrien replied from his spot next to Nino.

If she was being honest, Marinette was glad for her slight obsession with Adrien Agreste for the fact that it left no attention from her heat for Nino. For one they had been friends for years and that was just... gross. And two, she would _never_ do that to Alya, but with how far into the month she was, she didn't know if she would be able to control herself.

Adrien, meanwhile, had given up trying to figure out why Marinette was affecting him as much as Ladybug did, and focused all of his energy on trying to _not_ get a raging hard on. It wasn't going all too well though, considering when she had ordered a passion fruit smoothie his first thought was to show her true passion. The words had just about slipped out his mouth, too, if Alya hadn't nudged him into the counter and said, 'Order, Loverboy.'

He chanced a glance at Marinette, who was staring out the window along with Nino.

"Do you see that girls dress?" She exclaimed, nearly climbing over Alya to point out who she was looking at. "Ooo, I love that neckline!"

Alya laughed and shoved her back into her own spot, saying, "Of course you do."

Marinette shrugged with a smile and took a sip of her pink smoothie. Adrien tried not to pay too much attention to the way her lips wrapped around the straw, or how her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked…

And suddenly his mind was pulling up the memory of Ladybug on her knees and sucking on him, but this time it was Marinette between his legs- a bright pink blush across her cheeks causing her freckles to pop.

"Do you want to try it?"

Adrien blinked and shook his head to get rid of the image of his friend with her mouth on his cock. "I'm sorry?" He slurred. Marinette was smiling oddly at him as she pushed her smoothie across the table.

"I asked if you wanted to try it. You've been staring at it for a while so I thought I'd offer." There was mirth in her eyes as he swallowed and nodded, not wanting to explain the real reason he had been staring.

With a shaky hand he reached across the table and pulled the smoothie to him. But just as he was about to take a drink he noticed the ring of lipgloss around the straw. A keening sort of noise crawled out of his throat as he took the straw in his mouth. He could taste her lip gloss even over the passion fruit smoothie as he swallowed and passed it back to her.

"Are you alright, Agreste?" Alya asked with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Y-Yeah." She didn't look convinced but he had no power left in him for anything other than trying to not nutt in his pants.

...

When he met Ladybug for patrol the next day, she was already at their meeting spot. But she didn't say anything when he landed on the roof nor when he sat down next to her.

"What's up?" He asked quietly, trying not to upset her. More often than not she cried at any little thing these days.

"I just…" She started, but didn't seem like she was going to finish.

"Just what?" He prompted. It had only been a few days since she had promised to give him a chance, but here they were again.

"I don't know what's the heat and what's not the heat. Maybe it would be less confusing if you were the only one who affected it, but that's not how it works. It's like this constant thing because literally any guy that comes along I want to jump."

"Really?" Chat asked. "I thought it was only between us."

"Oh, maybe for you, but not for me. I went out with some of my friends yesterday and it was nearly a disaster. And A- _one of them_ wasn't helping at all with the way he kept looking at me all day. And I just-" she cut off with a grown, throwing herself back into the roof. She rolled her head to the side and finally met his eyes. "It's all just one big, giant mess." She finished.

Chat swallowed and nodded, switching roles with her to look quietly out at the city. "Me too." At her confused look he added, "This whole time it's just been you making me go crazy but yesterday I was with this one friend that I'm not usually with- I don't think she likes me too much- but anyways, I… I was having a really _hard_ time controlling myself."

Ladybug groaned. "Really? I can't believe you stooped that low- I'm disappointed. Out of all the boner puns you could have used, you used hard? You can do better than that." Sitting up she said, "Maybe you just like this girl. Maybe you like her and your heat was responding to that."

"Wha-what? No, I don't think that's it. I don't… sure, she's pretty cool, but I'm not into her."

She cocked a brow at him and smiled. "You're blushing."

"Wha- Am not!"

"Are not."

"Am too!" Chat blinked. "Wait, no I'm _not!"_

Ladybug laughed and shook her head at him. "So what if you like her? It's not terrible, is it?"

"I- look. It wouldn't be terrible to like her, she's really sweet. But I don't. Alright?"

Ladybug held her hands up in surrender. "Alright."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Chat shifted and tried to hide his ever present erection. Ladybug tried to take shallow breaths as to not get woozy in the smell of Chat. Without noticing, they ended up with their sides completely pressed together.

"Oops. Sorry."

"That's ok."

"I, uhm…"

"I'll just-"

They both scooted away, putting more space between them than they had in the first place. But it was too late; Chat was already painfully aroused, and all he could think about was that Ladybug was wearing lip gloss. Did she always wear lip gloss? He wanted to pull her back to him and hold her with a hand on the back of her neck as he kissed and sucked the lip gloss from her mouth.

"Chat-" before he could act upon his thoughts he was tackled onto the roof, Ladybug's hands on either side of his head. He groaned as she pushed her knee right up between his legs. "I-"

He shushed her, grabbing her neck and pulling her face to his. Her lip gloss tasted amazing and reminded him of passion fruit smoothies, but he ignored that in favor of the taste of her want on her tongue. He could just _taste_ how much she needed him in the fervor of her lips against his. He gasped when she moved her knee to the outside of his thigh and smashed her hips into his. He thrust up, earning a small squeak from the girl still attached to his mouth. He did it again, wanting to hear her make that noise over and over. When she did, he grabbed her hips and held them firmly against his as he flipped them so she was pressed to the roof instead.

Chat continued to work his hips against her, pressing his erection into the warmth between her legs. He trailed his mouth across her face, her jaw, her neck… His hands fit perfectly at her waist and she whimpered as they held her tight. Her own hands had worked themselves into his hair, following his path down and back up as she gasped into the night air. Chat focused on her chest as it moved erratically with each gasp she took of the warm air.

"Kitty, _ah! Yes_!"

Chat growled against her breast and picked up his pace, probably leaving bruises on her hips and ass. The thought only made him more aroused. He wanted to leave marks all over her. Wanted her to look in the mirror when she got home and see every little bruise he gave her. Wanted every boy she passed and wanted to smash to see them and know she was already _taken_.

"I'm s-So clo-ose!" She cried, her nails digging into his back.

"Me too, me too, me too…" he sighed, pressing his face into her neck. Just one mark, he could give her just one…

His lips against her neck sent Ladybug over the edge, clenching her eyes shut as she bit back a scream. Chat growled against her skin as his hips stuttered against her heat. Plagg was going to _kill_ him.

Ladybug blinked away the stars behind her eyelids as Chat pushed up on his hands and knees before sitting in front of her. He was panting hard, slitted pupils still tiny slivers in his dark eyes.

She slowly sat up, her core still aching with arousal even after they had just…

Her eyes flicked to Chat's bulge. He was still rock hard in his suit. She squeaked as she noticed the slickness of her arousal smeared between his thighs.

His dark gaze followed hers to the wet patch on his suit, which he dragged a finger through. He brought his hand up to eye level, nose flaring, and popped the finger in his mouth.

"Son of a-" she swore, falling back onto the roof. Her limbs felt like shaky jello as she stared up at the dark sky. She wanted more of him, all of him, and she needed to go home _now_.

She sat up again, her whole body shaking with release and lust, a very _painful_ combination, she's learning.

"I…"

Chat leaned forward at the sound of her voice, his eyes heavily lidded but focused entirely on her.

"We need to go home." She said, forcing the words out of her tired mouth. She couldn't believe she had dry humped Chat Noir _twice_ now. And if she stayed any longer she had a feeling they'd be doing a lot more than dry stuff. "We're too… Too tired. And we shouldn't do this. Not like this. Not now."

Before Chat could try to convince her to stay- and she knew she would, no matter what he said- she stood on shaky, sticky legs and swung off.

_**Reveal (19)-**_

Marinette felt ready to take everything that she said back. She _did_ love Chat, she _did_ want to have sex with him, and now was the _perfect_ time.

She couldn't take it anymore. Every night she went to bed, soaked between her legs and every morning she woke from the most erotic dreams she's ever had with dirty sheets.

It was getting so bad her parents were starting to notice. She was walking around looking like she had a stick up her ass and 'I fell down the stairs' could only work so many times in her life. She had to figure something out, and she had to do it quick.

...

Usually Adrien didn't get random boners. That's just how it's always been. He got pretty lucky in the puberty department, it didn't seem to hit him as hard as it hit everyone else. But now, that was a different story. His morning wood came back to haunt him, and no matter how many times he jerked off in the bathroom, nothing helped. He hadn't even seen Ladybug in the last day and a half, and yet here he was, rock hard and _oozing_ in his boxers.

"Kid, I hate to say this, but it isn't going to get any better."

"The month is almost over. I'll be fine." Adrien said through his teeth. He laid flat on his back, hands under his spine, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know…" Plagg said, eyeing his holder. "Sometimes the heat gets too good of a grip. I think it _will_ last a little longer than a month. It's not some perfect cycle of thirty days exactly, Adrien. The longest heat I've seen was almost two months."

That got his full attention. Adrien shot up to look at his kwami, eyes wide. "_Two months_?!" He cried.

Plagg nodded solemnly.

"Are you messing with me? This isn't funny, Plagg."

Plagg snickered, causing Adrien to roll his eyes. "It is funny, but no. I'm not kidding."

"Oh God." Adrien groaned, flopping backwards. "I can barely last another two _days_ much less a whole two months of this!" He came to a decision. "I've got to find Ladybug."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, either."

"Plagg! What is it you want me to do? You're sending me mixed signals!"

"Hey, I'm not sending you any signals, kid. I'm just saying that this could last a lot longer than you think, but Ladybug might not be any help."

"Why not? She has been so far."

"Yeah, on top of your suits. She doesn't have a zipper like you do. You really think she's going to detransform and reveal who she is just to get relief?"

...

"I don't _care_ if I have to detransform and reveal myself- I can't do this anymore! I need some actual relief."

"Marinette-" Tikki tried, even as the bluenette ignored her.

"This isn't working anymore." She waves the vibrator around as if it had personally offended her before throwing it to the end of her bed. "It hurts, Tikki, it physically hurts."

"I know but you _can't_! You're not even sure how you actually feel about Chat, you can't just go and have _sex_ with him! What happens if afterwards when the heat is gone you realize, 'oh, you're right- I _don't_ like Chat!'? He'll be crushed!"

"Tikki, you told me that the heat isn't going to make me love him if I didn't already; that it couldn't make up random emotions like that. Did you lie to me?"

"Of course not." Tikki said softly. "But it is making you focus on Chat more than anyone else. What about your feelings for Adrien?"

Even at just the sound of his _name_ a shudder wracked through her body, another wave of wetness added between her legs. "It doesn't _matter_ because he doesn't like me. So why should I sit here and make Chat and I suffer when we could just…"

Tikki gave her a look. Marinette groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "I know, I know. But I _do_ really like Chat, and I already promised I would give him a chance. So why can't we have this together and save us all the trouble of this lasting any longer? The sooner this is over the sooner I can think over our relationship with a clear head."

Tikki watched her for a moment, thinking over what to say. "But do you really want to have this with Chat? Will you regret it?"

Marinette knew she owed it both to herself and Chat to really think about her answer. On one hand she had always pictured her first time being with Adrien. But on the other she knew no matter who it was with, it was going to be weird and awkward, and she trusted Chat. She trusted him to be gentle and slow, and she knew he would respect her. What more could she ask for? And honestly, it was so much easier to see a future between her and Chat. They were already so close, and she hadn't said more than a handful of real sentences to Adrien in the last few years she's known him. But Chat… she trusts him with her life. So why shouldn't she trust him with her first time, too?

"No. I won't regret it. Tikki, spots on!"

...

"God. You're right, Plagg. What am I thinking?" He groaned and lifted his hand to glare sadly at it. "I guess it's just you and me."

Plagg made a grossed out noise and tried to fly off before Adrien could get any farther. But a shiver passed through him and he stopped, saying, "Ladybug's trying to call."

Before he was even halfway through his sentence, Adrien had launched himself off the bed and called up his transformation still mid air. He opened one of his windows and used his baton to raise himself to the roof before calling her back.

"Ladybug-!"

"Chat, I need to see you."

He took a ragged breath in. "Me too. W-where?"

She paused, looking around her. All he could see behind her was blue sky that held nothing to the beautiful color of her eyes and the way they sparkled in the midday sun.

Hey eyes flitted back to the video chat, meeting his with sheer determination. "Could you meet me across from the Dupain-Chang patisserie?"

Chat paused. Marinette's house? "Why? Is everything alright?"

"I just- I'll tell you when you get here." With that she cast him one last unreadable look before hanging up.

Chat lowered his baton and looked out over the rooftops towards the bakery. Why did Ladybug want to meet there if all places? Was she- was she asking him on a date?

Chat took a deep breath before making his way over.

...

Ladybug paced the rooftop across from her house. What if he didn't show up? What if, when she invited him in, he chickened out? What if he didn't, and she detransformed, and he decided he didn't like her without the mask? What if he knew Marinette? What if he knew her and when she invited him in he-

"Ladybug?"

She felt her shoulders relax at the smooth sound of his voice. It had barely been two days but she had missed that voice. Turning around to look at him she stood there silently.

Why did he have to be so beautiful? His hair shone golden in the sun as he stood there and looked at her with worry and love in his summer green eyes. What would he look like without his mask? Without the cat ears and belt tail? How would his name feel rolling off her tongue when she moaned it?

"Bugaboo?" He asked again, snapping Ladybug free of her reverie.

"S-Sorry. I just…" She shook her head and glanced at her feet before meeting his eyes again. Her heart lurched, aching for her to go to him already. To let him hold her close and have his way with her. "Chat…"

She saw the shiver that worked its way across his body at the sound of his name. "Yes?"

"I-" here it goes… "I want you."

"Wha-what?" He breathed, faltering where he stood.

"I've thought about it a lot, and I… Chat, there's no one else I'd rather have this with. You mean so much to me-"

"But LB, you- you don't-"

"I might." She said, cutting him off quickly. "I _want_ to! But I'll never figure it out if we can't get this heat to go _away_. My kwami told me when this all started that it wouldn't make me have feelings that weren't always there, and so I can't help but think I do, and I've just been too scared to admit it to myself. You're… You're not the safe option, Chat Noir," she laughed, a warm smile working its way into her face. "And I'm not even sure if you're the _easy_ option. But you're the option I'm choosing because I- there is something here. I don't have this kind of thing with anyone else, Chat. No one else means so much to me."

He stared at her with an expression that told her how much her words had wrecked him. "S-so, you want to- to have sex? Get over the heat, reveal ourselves, and then what? What if… What if you don't like who I am?"

"Are you Chloe Bourgeois?" She asked.

He frowned and waved his hand around. "What? No. What does that-"

"Then it doesn't matter who you are. I like everyone, it's just who I am. And I already like you, Chat. Taking off the mask won't change it." She tried to tell herself he would feel the same way once she took hers off, but she didn't believe it.

"Ok. I-I… I want you too. I always have."

Ladybug took a deep breath, nearly choking on the smell of Chat on the air. "Good."

"But I- we shouldn't do this on a rooftop, you know?" He said quietly, his ears pinking with embarrassment.

"I know." She said shakily. "It's why I had you meet me here."

His eyes grew large as he looked down at the roof beneath their feet, pointing at it in silent question.

Ladybug shook her head as she stepped closer, and with one last deep breath, turned his head to the bakery.

"I-I don't…" he trailed off as he understood, his hand coming up to wrap around hers that still rested against his cheek. His touch was so warm she could curl up into it and go all winter happily content. He turned back to face her, holding her hand to his cheek. "Marinette?"

She shook at her name on his lips. She had wondered how his would feel in her mouth, but not how hers would _sound _from _his_.

She nodded her head because she couldn't trust her mouth right now to do anything other than kiss him. Hard. But she had to wait; had to let him make up his mind.

His other hand came up and rested on her opposite cheek, and he stepped even closer. Her breath caught in her throat at his proximity. "I can't believe it." He whispered in awe, his precious eyes roaming all over her face. "This whole time…"

He never finished his sentence, instead using his mouth to kiss her senseless. Marinette sighed, their teeth clinking against each other as he held her as close as he possibly could. The hand on her face dipped down her jaw and cradled her head as his other hand brushed across her arm and to the small of her back. He held her so carefully, like fine china, even as his mouth pressed against hers so hard it was sure to bruise. It was nothing like their other kisses; the passion and need was still there, but almost overwhelmed by the relief she could feel in his whole body. She could feel him fighting back a smile while she finally gained control of herself again and traced her tongue along his lip. He groaned and let his mouth fall open against hers. Shyly she ran her tongue along the backside of his teeth as he whimpered.

"M-Marinette…" her said, so quietly and full of need that she broke away from him to drag her mouth down his jaw. She hummed as she made her way to his ear, tugging on his lobe with her teeth. Chat let out a breathy laugh, both his arms circling around her waist. She forced herself to pull back, panting as she met his eyes.

"Chat…" he made a happy noise in the back of his throat, leaning forward to nudge his nose against her cheek bone. "You're not disappointed?"

"What happened to how taking off a mask doesn't change how we feel?" He nearly purred as he rubbed his face all over hers. She sighed, a happy click leaving her at the contact. He mewled in response, crushing her against him. "But I am a little more worried about if _you'll_ be disappointed now. You said you like everyone, but it doesn't seem like you like my civilian self all too much."

"I- I know you?" She asked, eyes shut as he worked his way to her jaw to rub his scent there.

"Mhm."

"Can… Can I know?"

"Do you want me to tell you or do you want me to show you?" He said, voice distorted from his deep purring. She turned her head slowly to look at her balcony, it was so far away. She didn't want to move yet, but he wouldn't be able to detransform until they got inside.

"T-tell me." She stuttered as his teeth found her pulse point. "_Ah_…"

"You met civilian me soon after we caught Stoneheart the first time. You thought I was putting gum on your seat. And the next day when I apologized, I gave you my umbrella because it was raining. I still never got that back…"

Ladybug stood frozen under his touch as his words sank to the bottom of her stomach and turned to dread.

"A-Adrien?"

He hummed against her neck. "It's ok; you can keep the umbrella. That way every time you're under it you can think of me." She could hear the wink in his words at the implication. But she couldn't even chastise him for it- she could barely breathe. When she didn't respond he pulled back to look at her.

"Bug?"

Her wide eyes met his, the weight of it all slamming into her.

"I-I-I-"

His smile fell at the stricken look on her face. He looked away, unable to keep looking at the distaste in her blue eyes that he loved so much. Chat retracted his arms, going as far as to step away from her. The air felt cold as it rushed between them, causing Ladybug to want to curl into herself. But that wasn't the only thing making her want to stay in a fetal position for the rest of her life. The broken look on his face hit her hard, deep in the gut. Deeper than the heat had ever hit her.

"It's ok." He said, and she didn't even know if he was saying it to her or himself. Before she could try to fix the mess she had made he turned on his heel and extended his baton, ready to leave.

"I told you you'd be disappointed. Everyone always is."

And with that, he was gone.

**_Crushes (20)-_**

At first fear had gripped Marinette tight, her guilt whispering to her that she had gotten her partner, her Chat, her Adrien akumatized. But it wasn't him and the relief that hit her so hard literally knocked her off her feet, moments before the akuma grabbed her ankle and tossed her halfway across the city.

She crashed into the windshield of an empty car. Thanking Tikki for her practically bulletproof suit, she shook glass out of her hair and started running back to the fight.

...

Adrien had been curled up around his pillows and a tub of ice cream he bought as Chat and snuck into the house when the akuma alert went off. He ignored the pitying look Plagg gave him as he practically crawled to his computer to check the Ladyblog. He hated himself for it but he hoped it would be an easy akuma, one Ladybug could take care of alone.

Marinette.

He didn't think he could be so close to her now, knowing what he knew, and still burning for her touch. He had been so close last night to finally having all of her, and she hadn't wanted all of him.

He couldn't face her now that she knew who he was and didn't want him. He couldn't handle it.

Maybe, if it had been someone other than Marinette. _Anyone_ other than Marinette. He had always had a soft spot for the girl who sat behind him, seeing as she was one of his first real friends. How she had been able to look past his face and name. He didn't understand why she had stuttered around him for the past three years, almost four; she was always so strong with everyone else. But of course she was- she was Ladybug. Sure it had been a shock to find out Marinette was Ladybug, but to realize _Ladybug_ was _Marinette_-

That was the real killer. Because he had a chance when he thought Ladybug was just some average person under the mask. But how could he have a chance when she was strong, wonderful, _amazing_ Marinette, who he wasn't even sure _liked_ him?

The truth was he didn't have a chance, but neither did she if he didn't show up to this akuma fight.

...

The akuma was calling himself Ragdoll. Someone in their early twenties who was done with being pushed around and stepped on by everyone else. So now he was stepping on other people. Literally.

Ladybug shrieked and dodged his foot for the millionth time, rolling across the square and coming to a stop by a car. Scanning the area her stomach sank even further. It had been nearly twenty minutes, and still no sign of Chat. Of Adrien. She couldn't fight this akuma on her own but she was starting to worry he wasn't planning on showing up. Which wouldn't be so bad, seeing as she had offered everything to him last night and he had ran off. And worse, she was so _wet_ right now she knew he'd be able to smell it. And that was just fucking _embarrassing_.

Watching as Ragdoll made its way around the area, stomping anything he so desired, she called up her Lucky Charm. Unfortunately it also called the akuma's attention back over to her. He turned and was already halfway to her with only a few steps. He was slow, but his long strides easily made up for it.

She was backed into a corner, the only way out was to go forward. Glancing around for anything to use with her lucky charm, a can of bug spray, but nothing seemed apparent.

"Damnit." She cursed under her breath, getting ready to roll under his foot again. She counted the seconds as he raised his foot to bring it down on her before shooting between the giant's legs that towered higher than the buildings around them.

Ragdoll yelled in outrage and turned as she pulled her arm back to throw her yo-yo. But he could cover ground much faster than she could and she didn't have time-

The air ripped from her as something crashed into her, sending her sprawling through a broken window. Groaning, she froze as she caught the scent on the air. Her eyes popped open, meeting Chat's as she tried to catch her breath.

"I- uh, t-t-thanks." She stuttered, feeling her face flush bright red almost as if on command.

Chat just nodded, turning to look out the window.

"We've got company." Following his gaze she saw Ragdoll crouching and reaching for the window.

Ladybug was up and busting through the door on the other side of the store before Chat could say anything else. She had had enough of this damn akuma tossing her around.

Chat was close behind, Ragdoll yelling angrily at them getting away. "Do you have a plan?"

"I- er, plan spray no bug can, no wait, uhm-"

Chat gave her a worried look but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Neither of them did. It was hard, knowing his crush obviously didn't like him back when he had finally gotten through to her and gotten close. He almost wished they hadn't shared identities.

Marinette, on the other hand, was extremely confused. She didn't really know what had went wrong or how to fix it, but she wanted to. The problem was knowing it was Adrien under the mask. Every time she was around him, she fell apart. She wouldn't lie, her crush on him had probably gotten just a little obsessive and now she was paying for it.

Ladybug gasped and fell back as a foot crashed through the ceiling. Turning on her heel, she pushed at Chat to back up.

"Go, go!"

She had an idea of how to use her lucky charm, but she was going to have to figure out how to get the point across to Chat.

After they jumped through the broken window the two supers kept running, trying to put some distance between them and Ragdoll.

"What are we gonna do?" Chat asked. Ladybug was always the brains of the operation. He just had to hope he didn't make her nervous enough to affect their akuma fighting.

She raised the can of bug spray and shook it before pointing it at her face and mining spraying it in her eyes. Then she handed him the can and pointed first at his baton and then back towards the towering akuma.

"Good call, Ladybug." He said, breaking away to enact her plan, missing the way she stumbled over her feet.

Ladybug hooked her yo-yo around a chimney and swung herself up on the roof to watch his back. She knew the akuma was in Ragdoll's ID card on his shirt. As soon as Chat sprayed him in the eyes she'd swing by and snatch it up.

Except she ends up having to swing by and snatch _Chat_ up, because as soon as he tried to shoot up to eye level Ragdoll swatted him through the air.

Her earrings chirped their two minute warning as they landed back on the roof she had been on. They had to hurry or the lucky charm would disappear along with her suit.

"You distract him; I'll go around back."

Ladybug nodded and watched Chat vault off. Even now her whole body thrummed with want and it was making it hard to concentrate. Any minute now her arousal was sure to start dripping down her thighs and she wanted to be out of there before that happened.

"Hey, Ragdoll!" She yelled, waving her arms. "Over here! I heard you make a good cup of coffee, would you go get me one?"

"I'M NOT A SLAVE! GET YOUR OWN COFFEE!" He yelled, turning to her with furry in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. But I would really like a cup of coffee, thanks."

"NO. GIVE ME YOUR EARRINGS!"

Ladybug watched as Chat landed behind Ragdoll and shot up in the air on his baton. As he pushed off the building behind him, Ladybug said, "Ooo, I don't know. Why should I? I don't see my coffee anywhere."

In the midst of Ragdoll's rage Chat sprayed him in the eyes with the can of bug spray. Unhooking her yo-yo, she swung by and grabbed his ID card. Once she landed back on the ground she tossed it to Chat who caught it with his waiting cataclysm.

"No more evil doing for you, Little akuma!" She called, pretending she couldn't feel Chats heavy gaze on her.

"Bye bye little butterfly."

Chat handed her the spray and she felt a bit disappointed that he didn't even try to make a joke out of her holding bug spray before she tossed it up and repaired the damage to the city.

She held a shaky fist out.

"P-p-pound it?" She stammered, cheeks cherry red.

Chat looked at her hand for a moment before bumping his fist against it. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to leave, but as she pulled her arm back to throw her yo-yo Chat stopped her.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly.

She couldn't look at him, not with the nerves and lust eating up her insides. If she met his gaze now she'd be done for.

So instead she nodded and told him to meet her at the tower at the usual time. But not without a good helping of stutter and a big glass of embarrassment.

_**A rose (21)-**_

Chat stood nervously on one of the beams of the Eiffel Tower. He twirled the rose between his fingers as he waited for Ladybug to show up. He wasn't entirely sure yet what he was going to say, but he knew he couldn't go on like this.

A light thud behind him alerted him to Ladybug's arrival, and he took a deep breath before turning to face her.

"...Chat?" She said warily.

"I'm… I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have run off like that."

Ladybug frowned and crossed her arms, when all she wanted was to be in his. "N-No, you shouldn't h-have."

"I just- I guess I… To be honest, I'm not really sure what happened."

"Yeah, m-m-me neither. Ev-Everything was fine, I-I don't…" her hands fluttered around uselessly.

"But everything wasn't fine! You were _clearly_ disappointed-"

"Disappointed? Dis- _Disappointed_?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Why?"

"Wh- How am I supposed to know why you were disappointed?" He yelled.

"I wasn't! I'm not!"

"But- you don't like Adrien-"

"Yes I do!"

"But…!"

"You didn't give me a chance to- to _process_ it, you just took off!"

"... Oh." Chat stared at her in shock and maybe even a little embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Ladybug took a deep breath and watched him shift from foot to foot. It would have been cute if she wasn't equally as unsure and if he wasn't sporting a hard-on.

"It's ok."

An awkward silence fell over them. Not knowing what else to say, Chat thrust the rose out to her, his cheeks pink.

Her own face flushed as she looked from the rose to him and back to the rose, her lips slightly parted. Reaching forward, she lightly took the rose from him, her fingers brushing his. She was immediately reminded of that day in the rain as a flash of heat travelled all the way to her core.

"W-well it's a good thing you don't w-want your umbrella b-b-back, because keeping it am I. I m-mean, am I keeping it? No, I am keeping… it."

Chat watched her work the words out in a coherent sentence in astonishment. How had Ladybug been turned into this nervous little mess? And how did _Marinette_ become like this because of him?

"I- I still don't understand." He said quietly. "Why…?" He shook his head. Chat didn't even know what he was trying to say anymore.

"I just… I got really ner-nervous. And I didn't know how to- to process it, and I was r-really surprised…"

Thinking back to that night, and why they had shared identities in the first place, Chat blanched before flushing profusely.

"So you're saying, if I hadn't took of, that we would have…?"

Ladybug fidgeted with her hands and looked down at her feet. "I don't know, maybe?" She squeaked.

"Do you… Do you still want to?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know, maybe?" She squeaked again.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

Chat sighed. He really made her nervous, didn't he?

"LB, it's just me. This doesn't have to change anything… Does it?" He paused, his voice fragile. "Do I still get that chance?"

She was silent for a moment, wide eyes trained on the ground as she thought.

"Did always have the chance you." She didn't seem keen on trying to fix her sentence this time, so he had to translate it himself.

"... I did?"

She nodded, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Am… Am I the guy you were talking about? The one you… you had a crush on?"

The flame on her cheeks paired with her little squeak was answer enough.

**_True loves kiss (22)-_**

Unsure of how to respond to him, she panicked. Rolling up to the tips of her toes, she smashed her lips against his. Chat gasped and staggered back, grabbing her waist to steady them.

She wasn't kissing him; she wasn't really sure what she was doing. Aware of this, Chat pulled away and peered down at her.

"... Marinette?"

She nodded jerkily. "I- yeah."

Chat blew out a breath of air. "Marinette."

"Hmm?" When he didn't respond she chanced a glance up at him through her eyelashes.

"I… I really do love you." Marinette let out a low whine, her hands curling against his chest.

"I-" she choked, her voice breaking.

"Let's try this again." He said softly, dipping down and pressing his lips to hers. And this time, she kissed him, too.

_**Blindsided (23)-**_

Adrien was positive this was a terrible idea.

A party at Alya's house with Nino and Marinette had sounded like a great idea just a week ago, but now it sounded like inescapable death. A whole day stuck in a small house with Marinette, aka Ladybug who he could barely control himself around? Add onto that the fact that they wouldn't be covered in magical, cockblocking suits, and you had yourself a recipe for disaster. A disaster he hadn't been prepared for.

And yet, here he was, standing outside Alya's door. He could tell Marinette was already there from the sweet smell seeping out under the door. Taking a deep breath and, hoping he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of a lifetime, knocked on the door.

It was flung open almost instantly, a grinning Alya grabbing his arm and yanking him in. The door slammed behind him and then Alya was pushing him into the living room where Nino and Marinette were sitting by a game of uno.

"Now the party can start!" Alya said excitedly.

Alya took her spot next to Nino, leaving only the spot next to Marinette on the couch open. Accepting his fate and hoping for a swift death, Adrien slowly sat down as far from her as he could. They had agreed last night to try and keep their distance today as much as possible, but being here now, he didn't think it was going to go so well. He grabbed the extra pile of uno cards sitting in front of him and fought the urge to look over at Marinette. It was crazy to think that his Lady was sitting _right_ _there_. And all he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and take her somewhere private.

"A-Adrien, it's your turn." The sound of Marinette's breathy stutter snapped him out of his daydreaming. In time for the others not to question it, but not in time for him to thwart the raging boner in his pants now.

He leaned forward and set a card down on the pile. As he leaned back he grabbed a throw pillow and placed it in his lap.

He swallowed thickly as he watched Marinette's hand appear in his line of sight and carefully set a card down on top of his, her empty, dainty fingers retracting slowly. Or maybe it just looked slow to him as his brain failed to work at full capacity.

The rest of the game went about the same: Adrien having to be reminded every time it was his turn, and fighting the urge to grab Marinette's hand and pull her into his lap every time it was her turn. But soon enough Alya won, big surprise, and the four moved into the kitchen to get some food. On his way, he passed Marinette and brushed his hand against hers. Fighting back a gasp he asked,

"Patrol tonight?"

"Y-Yeah." She stammered airily.

"Usual time?"

"Mmm."

He continued on before Alya or Nino could notice and before Marinette melted into a little puddle on the floor. Being so close to her for so long had worn down his defenses, but that little touch he was able to get made it worth it.

"So I've got pizza, macaroons from Marinette, chips galore, soda, and some popcorn. Help yourselves!" Alya exclaimed, waving her arms dramatically over the spread of food.

Nino whooped loudly and immediately dug in, followed shortly by Adrien. And if anyone noticed that he grabbed more macaroons than he usually would, no one said anything.

Marinette slowly sat down in the chair across from Adrien, fighting to keep her eyes away from him. It was hard when the sunlight coming in from all the open windows was catching on his hair so beautifully. She wanted to lean across the table and reach out, sinking her fingers through the perfect locks and musing them until he looked more like Chat Noir. She liked Adrien with immaculate hair, actually, and wanted to see it more.

"Marinette!" Alya hissed suddenly, yanking her back into her chair. Blinking, she realized she had actually been reaching across the table towards him.

She blushed violently. "S-Sorry."

Alya just laughed quietly and shook her head.

A few seconds of silence went by before Nino loudly put his glass back on the table after taking a drink. "Okay, What's wrong with you dudes?"

"Nothing!" Marinette and Adrien said immediately. Their friends gave them weird looks but decided not to mention it.

"Then why are you being so weird and quiet?"

"I-I'm really tired. I st-stayed up too… Late." Marinette lied.

"I had this photoshoot last night and then another early this morning. I'm just kinda beat." Adrien said.

Alya hummed and looked suspiciously between the two. "Alright. If you say so."

"Your old man works you too much, bro." Nino said, believing their stories far more than Alya. Whether that was because he was really that gullible or because he was just going to let them keep their dirty secrets, Marinette wasn't sure. All she was sure about right now was how much she wanted Adrien to herself. Every time Alya looked his way an irrational shot of jealousy went through her. Especially considering there had been a few times that month where she hadn't been able to stop the side glance Nino's way. So really, this was all payback. But that didn't mean she had to like it. She wanted to brush everything off the table and pull him out of his chair by his shirt collar and kiss him senseless; show them both that he was _hers_.

"I hope we all have the same class again next year." Adrien said, his perfect voice cutting through her daydream before it could become reality. "It wouldn't be the same without you guys."

"Oh, definitely. But don't worry- if Marinette can get stuck with _Chloe_ literally every year, I'm sure we've got a shot at having at least _two_ of us in a class." Alya snickered.

Marinette groaned. "Not funny."

"I think it's funny." Nino threw in. "I mean, come on, Dudette. You two hate each other so much and yet somehow, for some reason, y'all get placed in the same class without fail. It's pretty crazy."

Marinette shot him a glare. "Whose side are you on?"

"Mine, obviously." Alya said haughtily.

"You're both traitors to the cause." She muttered, angrily popping a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Adrien's stomach lurched as soon as Marinette started talking. It was sad that even just the sound of her voice could make him harden impossibly more than he already was. But he made sure to keep his mouth shut and hands to himself. He wanted nothing more than to scoop Marinette up in his arms and kiss her until she couldn't walk straight, couldn't remember her own name, _couldn't_ _breathe_.

But he couldn't, at least, not with Nino and Alya around. He'd just have to wait for patrol…

**_Giving up (24)-_**

Adrien left a handful of hours later, saying his dad wanted him home. In reality, Marinette had given him a _look_ and he had taken off five minutes later. Being partners for almost four years made it pretty easy to interpret a single look from his Bugaboo.

So he took off toward their usual meeting place where he waited for Marinette to show up. It didn't take long, maybe only ten minutes or so, and soon she was throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Her lips were immediately on his, their teeth nearly smashing together in their vigor.

"I've… Been waiting…. All day… For this." He breathed between kisses, diving back down to her mouth every time.

"Me too." She sighed, dragging her fingers across his cheeks and holding him to her mouth. His lips tasted like macaroons and soda as their tongues slid together in quick, needy movements. His hands settled at her lower back before traveling even further, down the curve of her butt. He hefted her up into his arms and she leaned over him, deepening their kiss.

"God, I love you." He purred against her lips.

Ladybug squeaked, a blush working across her cheeks.

"I… I love you too." Hearing the words come from her mouth sent shivers all the way down his body. He wanted to carry her home and throw her down in his bed before ravaging her until she knew just how much he loved her. But instead he let out a low growl and attacked her mouth once more. They had forever now; he could wait.

_**Hawkmoth defeat (25)-**_

"What do you want to do after we defeat Hawkmoth?"

It was a warm, sunny day and the two supers had decided to meet up on top of Notre Dame to just have a moment in the other's company without having to patrol or fight akumas. The heat burned bright under their skin, but for the moment it was being pushed away in favor of merely talking. Of course, Ladybug was wrapped up in Chat's lap and they would likely get distracted with the way she was positioned on his crotch, but for now it was alright.

"I want to become a designer." She said, her head tucked under his chin as they watched the sun glinting off windows and metal parts of buildings.

Chat laughed. "I already knew that. I mean, besides that."

"I… I want to get married and have a family."

"Y-Yeah?" Chat squeaked, his heart racing.

"I've always wanted three kids, b-but I don't know, I would be alright with less if-"

"I would give you three kids." Chat said, cutting off her nervous rambling. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

She shifted to peer up at him. "R-really?" She asked.

Chat nodded. "I always pictured myself marrying you, and ever since I was a kid I always wanted a big family. So I'd love to have three kids with you."

"Yeah?" She asked excitedly, popping up and grinning at him. "Defeat Hawkmoth, get married, and have three kids?"

Chat sighed. "That sounds perfect."

"You sound perfect." Ladybug replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love how sappy the heat makes you." He laughed, hugging her close again.

They sat happily like that for a moment longer before she started talking again.

"What about four?"

"Four what? Kids?" Chat hummed, brushing his claws through her hair.

"Mhm. The more the better, right?"

"I don't know. You'll be the one pushing them out. I'm happy with however many you decide to give me."

"I'm happy that we've both seemingly decided we're going to get married." She said, trailing her fingers around his chest.

"You're the only woman for me, Bugaboo." He paused. "Although I'm really happy about that, too. And that you want a lot of kids. It's everything I've ever wanted."

She pulled back and gave him a sly grin, trailing her hands down his chest. "Want to get started early?"

"N-Not yet. Let's just... enjoy the moment." Chat said as he snatched her hands away from his crotch.

"Awe, but look how bad you want me." She said with a giggle and a pointed wiggle.

"I-I know, Bug, but… Just wait, okay? I want it to be special. Not when we're talking about defeating Hawkmoth and sitting in plain sight on the roof of Notre Dame."

She groaned and tucked her head back into his neck. "Then when?"

"Soon, Bug. I promise."

_**Sacrifice (26)-**_

Ladybug gasped as Chat's hands roamed all over her body. She needed his touch like she needed water. When she wasn't with him she felt stuck in a burning desert, with nothing to cool her down.

His lips sucked at her jaw, leaving a mark. She breathed raggedly as he continued his path across her skin, nipping and sucking wherever he pleased. She tightened her legs around his thigh and grinded against him. Ladybug whimpered at the contact, bringing a growl out from his chest. They were so close, every inch of body touching the other. She could stay like this for the rest of her life and have absolutely no complaints. His nose brushed against her jawline, marking her with his yummy scent.

"Ladybug," he moaned. "You're too perfect."

"You're going to be the death of me." She whined, grinding down harder on his length. He hissed, nails poking her hips. The suit protected her from the bite of his nails but the pressure was still delicious.

He opened his mouth to say something but a scream pierced the air. He growled angrily and pulled away with great effort.

"Why does this always happen? Can't Hawkmoth just give us a day off?"

Ladybug sighed and dragged her fingers across his cheek lovingly. "The things we have to sacrifice as superheroes."

He grunted in reply and pulled out his baton "Yeah, yeah."

_**Comfort (27)-**_

When Chat showed up for patrol, Ladybug already knew something was wrong. His head hung low and he was dragging his feet.

She walked over to him and put her hands gently on his wrists, peering up into his green eyes. Even the normal shine to them was dulled.

"Kitty?" She prompted softly.

He didn't respond, turning his head away from her gaze.

"Chaton, what's wrong?" When he didn't respond again she wrapped her arms around his thin torso and tried again. "Talk to me, Hot Stuff."

That one got him to perk up a little bit. "I just… Had a bad day."

She tugged on his hand and sank into a lounge chair on the roof they were standing on. He followed her down and she settled him on her lap, wrapping her arms around him and prompting him to lay his head on her chest.

"Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, turning further into her. She threaded her fingers through his hair and waited patiently.

"Ok, fine." He mumbled.

"What's wrong, Kitty?"

"It's my dad. He's just… I don't know. We just had a rough day. I don't really want to go over it again."

"That's alright. We don't have to patrol, either. We can just sit."

He nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Bug?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I… Can I put my face in your boobs?"

She paused before letting out a surprised laugh.

"If it'll make you feel better."

"Oh trust me, it will." He said slyly, lifting his head to wiggle his eyebrows at her. She laughed again and flicked his forehead.

"That's assault." He grumbled before putting his face in her boobs. His arms snaked around her waist and held on tightly as he got comfortable.

Ladybug's cheeks pinked and she shifted, rubbing her thighs together. She hadn't exactly thought this through.

But her Kitty was happy after a bad day, so she wasn't going to make him move. Instead she continued to run her fingers through his hair with one hand and traced circles into his back with her other. He sighed happily at the contact and settled deeper into her.

She couldn't help her wandering fingers, though. They snuck down his neck and across his chest, further and further down. Her other hand had made its way to his ass just as his hand shot out and grabbed the one on its way to his cock.

"Ladybug." He warned. She giggled at the feeling of his lips moving against her chest and tried to free her hand. "No; stop. _Please_." He pleaded, eyes shut tight.

"_Whaaaat_?" She whined. "I'm trying to give you comfort."

He panted slightly against her breast, holding tightly to her wrist. "If you don't stop I won't be _able_ to stop."

She peered down at him with a quirky smile and squeezed his ass.

He growled and pounced on her, kissing the daylights out of her. If she wanted to push, then he'd pull. Literally.

_**Community service (28)-**_

Ladybug shifted from foot to foot, her eyes darting over to where Chat stood talking to people. They were stuck at a fundraiser the mayor was throwing that the superheroes had been invited to, and it wasn't going so well. The whole place smelled like hormones and Ladybug was worried someone would notice how wet she was soon. She just couldn't help it, it was like a constant flow now that they had been in heat for over a month. They had talked about it many times but every time there was a different conclusion. 'We should just tough it up.' 'Let's just give in.' 'Not yet; I want it to be special.' 'Let's end this _here_ and _now_.'

So basically she was all over the place. Being constantly accepted and denied before anything could happen was really wearing on her.

And she knew it was the same for Chat. He told her a little while ago that it had started to progress even when he hadn't seen her in a while. She hadn't realized that his hadn't been a constant pain and ache right from the start like hers had. In a way she was jealous.

Another glance at Chat before a picture with a fan. Their eyes met, causing heat to creep up her neck and into her face. Turning back to the camera and flashing a smile, she hurried off to the next person. She was trying to steer clear of anyone male, but that was harder than finding out who Hawkmoth is. Most of the people wanting to get pictures with her were guys and she had been so close to grabbing someone's ass not too long ago.

She just wanted out.

...

Meanwhile, Chat just wanted _in_.

Every time a guy came up to Ladybug a growl rumbled in his chest as he fought the urge to knock someone out cold. Ladybug was _his_ and no one else was allowed to be around her right now.

So really he tried not to watch her too much because he didn't want to test how long his restraint could last. And every time he looked at her his mind clouded with desires to push her up against the nearest wall and ravish her.

He had come close to it at one point when someone had requested a group photo with the both of them. His smile had been horribly strained as he put his arm around her waist when really he just wanted to grab her ass. They had both been panting by the time the photographer had taken the picture and were lucky no one said anything about it.

If you asked him he couldn't even tell you what this whole charity event was about. All he knew was he had to show up in costume, take pictures and sign autographs, and not fuck Ladybug into oblivion.

But _boy_, did he want to.

And from the heated glances Ladybug was giving him, he knew she wanted it too.

The event would end in a few hours, and then the cat would come out to play.

_**Kwami swap (29)-**_

When Ladybug touched down on the rooftop she immediately sauntered towards Chat.

"Hey, Kitty." She nearly purred.

"Bugaboo." He responded, settling his hands on her waist and sliding his body against hers.

"I had such a _hard_ time tonight, but it seems like you had it harder." She ran a hand between them and trailed her finger against his length.

Chat groaned. "_God_, I love that the heat does this to you."

"Yeah? I love that the heat does _this_ to you." She pushed her palm against him, causing him to hiss out a breath.

"I can't lie though, I wasn't enjoying the way you were looking at all those guys."

Her cheeks flushed. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Hmm."

She frowned up at him, retracting her hand. "I couldn't. It's a lot more difficult for me."

"Oh yeah? I bet you I have it worse." He motioned down at his crotch, his erection straining against his suit.

"Why's that? You've only got one person you want to bang. I had a hard time controlling my thoughts around _Nino_."

"_Nino_?" Chat spluttered. "But he's your friend, you can't- oh my God. I tried to set you up with Nino."

"What?"

"Back in our first year of school together; when you guys went to the zoo? We had earpieces and everything, Nino wanted help because he had a crush on you, and I tried to set you up!"

Ladybug shrugged. "It's ok, he got Alya."

"But I-"

"Not important." She said, waving her hand. "I'm telling you, I have the worse end of the deal here."

"Nu uh. You wouldn't believe the things your smell makes me want to do."

"So? That's nothing. I'm constantly wet enough to need a diaper."

She saw his pupils dilate slightly. "W-well, I…" she knew he was too far gone at this point to continue arguing, but she had a better idea anyways.

"How about we switch miraculous and see who really has it worse?"

Chat paused, mouth parted, as he pictured Marinette in his skin tight, leather catsuit. Swallowing thickly, he nodded.

She flashed him a wicked grin before jumping down to the alley on the other side of the building. She reached up and pulled her earrings out slowly, her transformation dropping in a wave of warm light. Chat mindlessly followed suit, pulling off his ring and handing it to her.

He shivered as his bare hand brushed Marinette's, her skin burning. And then they were slipping on the others miraculous, the earrings turning into clip ons for Adrien. They stood there for a moment in the dark alley, just drinking in the other. Adrien loved how gentle and almost fragile Marinette looked without the suit. It made him want to wrap her up in his arms and hide her somewhere far away from the world.

Marinette transformed first.

He watched as the green light enveloped her and disappeared to reveal a tight black unitard with the same belt tail around her waist. She had boots that went all the way past mid thigh and ended just before the edge of her uniform. Her gloves were small and slipped under the cuffs of her tight jacket that was lined in bright green. The dark cat ears atop her head almost blended in with her dark hair in the night, but her bright blue eyes shone through the mask brilliantly.

Adrien couldn't help but to gawk at her. God, if he wasn't hard before he definitely was now. The creamy color of her upper thighs had him leaking in his boxers.

"Your turn, Hot Stuff." Marinette said from behind his mask. God, seeing her in his colors was doing stuff to him.

Shakily he transformed, not even bothering to glance at his suit because then he would have to look away from Marinette.

The need hit him instantly. It was different from what he had felt as Chat. This was… it was breathless and all consuming. Like if he didn't have someone right now, he would simply die. And looking at Marinette now…

...

The smell was stronger with the Cat miraculous.

And the urge to go to him and press herself against him and rub was all consuming. She wanted to mark him as hers with her smell, her teeth, her tongue…

"M-Marinette…" he sighed, his voice going right through her.

"Yes?"

She could see how rock hard he was through the suit, even larger than he had been as Chat, which she hadn't thought possible. She could also see the way his eyes were watering.

"Please, Marinette…"

And she found she couldn't say no.

She slid against him and his red and black suit, a purr already rumbling loudly in the alley as she wiped her scent all over him, anywhere she could reach as he panted underneath her touch.

"God…" he moaned. "I feel like I'm going to _explode_."

She hummed in acknowledgment, knowing exactly how he felt. Not able to resist any longer, she sank her teeth into the flesh beneath his jaw, sucking and liking at the mark.

"Gah!" He cried, and she could taste the tears that fell over his jaw.

"Shh, it's okay kitty. I'll take care of you."

"Yes, _please_, Marinette, I _need_ you." He whined, writhing under her touch. She revealed in the switch, enjoying being in control and reducing him to whimpers like he had down to her so many times.

She trailed her fingers up his chest and grabbed onto his zipper. His suit was relatively the same, minus the bell, tail, and ears, and now had red portions on it. Grateful the zipper had followed him, she tugged it down in one pull before her hands dived under the material.

"_Mmm_." He hummed, eyes closed in bliss.

Her hands skimmed his bare chest before her fingers brushed over his nipple. A gasp ripped from his throat, closely followed by a needy whine. With a wicked smirk, Marinette dove down and captured his sensitive peak in her mouth.

"Ah! _Haa_…" He breathed, jerking. "Feels… good…"

she pulled away with a pop and brushed her jacket off her shoulders, noticing the way his eyes lazily followed the movement.

"M-maybe, _ah_, this was a bad… a bad idea…." He breathed, chest heaving.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Giving up already, Kitty?"

"N-no…" He said wobbly as her hands trailed down his sides and towards his crotch.

She hummed before tugging the zipper even farther and reaching into his suit.

The second her gloved fingers brushed his bare cock, it was all over. He hoped Tikki wouldn't be as pissed as Plagg always was when he finished in the suit.

Marinette giggled as she watched Adrien jerk and cry out, painful bliss on his face as her hand was coated in his warm cum. Carefully pulling out, she brought her hand up to her mouth, popping her fingers in one by one and slowly sucking him off her.

Adrien, who had opened his eyes just in time to watch the first white coated finger disappear between her lips, slid down the wall with his mouth wide open.

Marinette hummed and slid her fingers back out of her mouth, trailing her wet pointer across his jaw.

"You taste good, Kitty."

_**Inspiration (30)-**_

They had decided not to switch back miraculouses yet, as just the one night hadn't been exactly enough to tell who had it worse. And honestly, it was a relief to Marinette. She had missed being able to work in the front of the bakery or walk down the street without losing her mind. She worried a bit about Adrien, knowing he probably had a bunch of places he had to go and wasn't able to hide his arousal as well as she was. But no matter, it was his idea to keep the switch for a while longer.

Grabbing her alcohol markers she started coloring in the design she had been working on. It was so much easier to focus now- the itch was still there but it wasn't an all consuming fire in her lower regions anymore. Unless she was around Adrien, of course. And speaking of Adrien…

"Really we should have just started off like this; think of how much _fun_ we could have been having all these years!" Plagg cackled, flying circles around her room.

"I think that's exactly why I got Tikki and _not_ you." Marinette teased, switching to another color.

Plagg shrugged. "I'm just happy you're less handsy. Adrien has no restraint." He sighed and clucked his tongue.

Marinette blushed, eyes wide as she continued to color. "Uhm…"

Plagg flew over to her with a smirk. "What, does that make you _uncomfortable_? To hear that Adrien touches himself? That he moans your name?"

"PLAGG!"

He flew off, cackling hard enough to make him drop to the floor. Marinette glared at him as he rolled around on her carpet.

"I hope you liked your cheese, because you're not getting anymore!"

Plagg matched her glare. "We'll see about that."

Rolling her eyes she turned back to her work.

...

Adrien moaned, his hand wrapped around his cock. God, why had he said they should keep the opposite miraculous? Oh right. The image of Marinette in her own 'Chat Noir' suit made him cry out again, his cock twitching in his hand.

Ok so maybe she _did_ have it worse. But at least Tikki didn't throw a fit every time he asked her to leave the room. Which had already been three times since he had gotten home last night as 'Ladybug.' His stomach was still sticky with his last release as he pumped his hand furiously.

"Gah!" He cried, hips spasming. He was so close, and it hurt _so bad…_

He imagined it was Marinette's hand, wrapped around his dick, her soft fingers gripping him just right. Her other hand slid down around his thigh and brushed against his balls, rolling them in her palm. It was one of the most pleasurable feelings he had ever had. Her thumb swiped over the bubbling head, making him suck in a gasp.

"M-Marinette…" he whimpered. After only a few more strokes he was coming, hard enough to make his vision go white. His cum splattered across his chest and stomach, but he didn't have the energy to care.

...

Marinette's phone dinged and she mindlessly reached out to grab it. Unsurprisingly it was a text from Alya.

_Alya: Hey gurl, guess what I'm doing rn? ;)_

_Marinette: … do I wanna know?_

_Alya: I'm sneaking out of my house to go see Nino. And hopefully I'll be doing a bit more "seeing" than usual… ;)_

Marinette raised her eyebrows.

_Marinette: didn't need to know that_

_Alya: you say that now. But what if you were sneaking out to go see Adrien, hmmmmm?_

Marinette paused. That was…. A good idea. Deciding to mess with her friend a little bit, she replied,

_Marinette: thanks Alya. I think I will!_

_Alya: ??????_

_Alya: wait_

_Alya: no, don't do that_

_Alya: mARINETTE!_

Marinette giggled evilly and shut her phone off, putting it in her back pocket. Turning to Plagg she held up her hand.

"I can't transform without cheese." He huffed.

"Plagg, you ate like, three wheels of cheese."

"But that was hoooouurs agooo! I'm _starving_!" He wailed, flopping into her lap. He looked up her with his big, green, kitten eyes. "Feed me?" He added a sniff in for extra effect.

"I- ugh, fine." Feeding him as quickly as possible, and yelling at him to hurry up or she wouldn't let him finish, Marinette held her hand out again.

"Plagg, claws out!"

...

"Adrien?" Tikki called.

"Y-Yeah…?" He said.

"Marinette's trying to call you. It might be important."

Adrien sat up as quickly as he could, seeing as his dick was still rock hard and in the way.

"Tikki, spots on!" He waited for the transformation to end before opening the yo-yo phone before the first ring even finished.

"My Lady?" He asked breathlessly.

Marinette gave him a silky smile. "So, how's it going?"

He glared half heartedly. "It's going _solidly_."

She raised an eyebrow. "That was close to pitiful, Kitten."

"Bugaboo, it's all I've got."

Her expression turned wicked. "That bad, hu? I guess we know I had it worse, then."

"Fine, ok you win." He groaned. "But I-"

"Don't worry Kitty," She crooned with half lidded eyes. "I'll come help you."

"Wh-wha…?"

She winked. "I'm taking a page out of Alya's book. I'll be there soon." And with that his bug phone went black.

_**Waiting on you (31)-**_

Adrien wanted to pace his room but his dick was swinging so painfully between his legs all he could do was lean on the couch and wait for Marinette. For Ladybug. God, it was still so weird that they were the same person. Fucking _fantastic_, but hard for him to wrap his mind around.

"M-marine-ette…" he whined, thrusting his erection against the edge of the couch. He hissed at the contact, tears escaping the corner of his eyes. He needed her so bad.

She didn't make him wait long, and soon she was gracefully dropping through his window. She stood up from her crouch and her burning blue eyes were locked on him as she slowly made her way over.

"M-Mari…" he choked out, trying not to whine.

She finally, finally, touched him- her fingers gently caressing his jaw.

"What is it, kitten?"

"I need you, _please_." He couldn't help the whimper as he thrust against the air, searching for relief.

She caught his hip and held him still while not breaking eye contact. "Patience, darling." She crooned, making his cock twitch and spill more precum. It was creating a steady stream all over his floor, but he couldn't care less at the moment. "You're making a mess." She ever so slowly slid down his body and fell to her knees, her hands slipping around to his ass. Leaning forward, she caught the string of precum on her tongue and followed it up, sucking at his head.

Adrien practically screamed at the contact, hips spasming out of control. She hummed happily, sending vibrations all the way up his shaft. The feeling of her leather clad hands kneading at his ass only added to his arousal.

"Have you been like this all day? Oh, my poor baby…" Marinette said, standing back up.

Adrien moaned loudly. "Marinette, _haa_, please…"

"Please what?" She prompted, dragging her hand down his cock.

"Please take me!" He cried, tears running down his face. "Please, please, please! I need you Marinette, My Lady, my Princess! I can't- _ah!"_ The cry ripped from his throat as she dropped to her knees again and took him as far into her mouth as she could. She swirled her tongue along his salty dick, cleaning up all the traces of cum from the last two times he had finished. She bobbed along his length for a few moments, watching the expression on his face as his hands flailed around.

She reached out and grabbed his hands, sinking them deep into her hair. Pulling off his dick with a pop, she said thickly,

"Use me, then. Fuck my mouth, it's yours."

He made a noise that was between a moan and a high pitched yell before thrusting his cock between her lips. He practically pistoned in and out, her teeth grazing his sensitive skin every now and then. His room was filled with the wet sound of his cock pushing into her throat and his groans mixed with her gasps for air. This was so much better than anything he could have imagined, and he was so close to splattering his cum all over her.

Pulling back so just his tip was entering her hot mouth, he gritted his teeth.

"Marinette, I'm- im gunna, _ah haa_, ngh… I'm gunna cum…"

She pulled back, calling off her transformation, and ripped her shirt off. She grabbed his cock in her hand and stroked.

The combination of her hand on him and the view of Marinette on her knees in front of him, in her bra, was his undoing. His cock spurted white hot cum all over her face and chest. It dripped from her jaw down her throat and clung to her nose and eyelashes. He panted as a clump if it ran between her swollen boobs and disappeared into her mint colored cups. He couldn't stop staring at her, tongue out, eyes lidded, and covered in his cum. He watched as she licked her lips and swallowed what had landed on her tongue, as if she had been catching snowflakes and not his seed.

"Take a picture, Kitten; it'll last longer." Her voice was sultry in a way none of his daydreams could have ever guessed.

"C-can I?" He asked, chest still rising and falling rapidly.

She smiled up at him, dragging a finger through the white goo on her face. "Of course."

She waited for him to scramble for his phone and pull up the camera before popping the finger in her mouth and moaning.

He took a lot of pictures.

"God, _Marinette_…" he breathed, kneeling down in front of her. His eyes roamed her splattered chest and he swallowed hard before leaning forward and capturing her lips. He could taste himself on her lips and it made him whine. She pushed against him and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled. The kiss quickly turned heated before he pulled away.

"Switch me back miraculous," He gasped. "I want to return the favor, but I need the ring."

"Oh?" She whispered, head slightly tilted back in arousal. "Then take it." He grabbed her hand and, using his teeth, slowly dragged the ring off her finger. He trailed kisses along her cheek bones, putting her earrings back in and kissing them, and ignored Plagg's angry comments as he slipped the ring on his own finger.

"Why… do you need the… ring to return the, _mmm_, favor?" She breathed. Adrien smirked, having found another sensitive spot of hers. Who knew a few kisses just below her eyes could make his Lady so breathless?

"You'll see, Bugaboo." He whispered the transformation against her skin, causing her to shiver.

"You know…. I really do love seeing you as Chat." She said, dragging a finger around the edge of his mask. "You look like you just stepped out of some dirty fantasy."

"Is it _your_ dirty fantasy?" He purred. It was so much easier to flirt now when he wasn't the one painfully aroused. Not that he _wasn't_, but it wasn't as bad as with her earrings on.

She hummed, her head falling back limply. "It might just be."

"Tell me about your dirty fantasy, Princess. What does her highness dream of when she thinks of me?"

"W-well usually, you'll slip into my room at night, unannounced. And I'll have already gotten in bed. You-"

"Get into the bed, Princess."

"Wh-wha…?"

Chat looked at her, his eyes dark with desire. "Get in bed."

She blinked up at him, her face flushed with arousal, and quickly followed his orders. The way she had looked at him and hurried towards his bed before settling under the covers and looking for his approval made Chat wonder if maybe his lovely Lady was a switch. Having had three computers in his room and a lack of human interaction while in it had led his teenage self to do a lot of research. All these years his wet dreams had been filled with Ladybug taking control of him, but here she was, gasping and following his orders.

He grinned wickedly and approached the end of the bed.

"What happens next, Princess?"

She gasped, her lips red and swollen. "Y-you would crawl up the bed… O-over me…" she paused as he did just that. He hovered over her on his hands and knees. He wanted to take her, here and now, but he made himself wait. Acting out Marinette's little fantasy was more arousing than he had thought it would be. He could wait just a while longer.

"And th-then you would lean down a-and… whisper in my ea-ear."

He leaned over her, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. "What would I say, Purrincess?"

"Ah… u-uhm…"

"Marinette." He bit her ear, making her arch just slightly into him. "What would I say?"

"I d-don't know… it wasn't ever the s-same th-thing."

He smirked and pulled back to look at her. "So this happened more than once?"

She paused before blushing brighter and nodding.

"Well, what kinds of things would I say? Give me an example."

Her eyes flickered away in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't be shy." He said softly, letting the fantasy fall away for the moment. "I'm not going to judge you. I can promise you, I've said worse things to you in my dreams."

"L-like what?"

He smirked, getting back into character. "Give me an example first and I'll tell you all kinds of dirty things, Princess."

"Y-you would say… I-I can't."

"Oh, pure, shy, Marinette. Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery."

He leaned down by her ear again. "Make sure to keep quiet; we wouldn't want to wake the whole castle and have them realize how loose their darling Princess is."

Marinette's breath caught in her throat. "_Ngh_…"

"What next, Princess?"

Her eyes were closed as she nibbled on the corner of her lip. Laying in his bed with her hair undone and spread out across his pillow with pure bliss on her face, she really did look like a princess.

She breathed out before answering. "Your hand would slip under my n-nightgown, and t-trail up my side."

Chat reached down and popped the button on her pants before tugging them and her underwear down her smooth legs. He tried not to look, even though his night vision made it so easy in the slowly darkening room, he didn't want to have an… _accident_ in the suit.

She kicked her jeans off the rest of the way as his hand skimmed its way towards her chest.

"And t-hen you would trail a fin-finger underneath my br-bra and…"

He put her words to action and paused as his finger sat between her boobs under the band. "And?"

"Take it off." Her words were barely more than a pitch in the wind, but he heard her and it was all the permission Chat needed.

His mouth still by her ear, he said, "What other sinful things would I do to you, my dear?"

Her chest shook as she breathed in deeply. "You would trail y-your mouth down my n-neck and…"

"Like this?" He purred, nipping his way along her jaw. He took his sweet time but it was clear where he was headed.

"_Y-Yes._" She sighed, eyes closed.

He swept over her throat and flicked her clavicle with his tongue. A light purr started in his chest and he smiled to himself. _That_ was why he took back his ring.

Having finally made it to her chest, he nuzzled the roundness of her. Later he would sit for as long as he liked, just memorizing how her body looked. He didn't have the patience for it now, and he wanted to please his Princess. So he promised himself later.

Her skin was so soft and supple beneath his hand as he played with her left breast, his mouth roaming the other. She squirmed underneath him and made an adorable noise at the sensation, so he kept doing it. Ramping up his purr just a bit had her mewling and grasping his hair.

"O-oh, _Chat_…"

He could practically feel the vibrations from his purr working its way through her, causing her to squirm more. He was almost to her nipple, having worked his way all around her boob and out towards the peak in slow circuits. His other hand held her waist softly, his nails testing her skin. Her own hands were busy pulling at his hair, something Chat found he enjoyed immensely.

The second his mouth latched around her nipple, a loud cry fell from her lips. She tried to arch her chest further into him, but he held her down.

"Careful, Princess. Get too loud and someone might come to check on you, and I don't plan on stopping for anyone." His eyes bored into hers, the blue almost entirely taken over by her pupil. "You're mine, Princess. And I'm going to do with you what I like." With that, he bit her opposite nipple, soothing the sting with his hot tongue before continuing down her stomach. He licked a line straight down the middle until he reached her belly button. Pressing kisses all around the middle of her stomach he trailed his hands down between her legs. Her thighs were wet and sticky, making his nose flare to catch the scent of her arousal. It was heavy on the air and he didn't know how he had missed it before. Slowly creeping up he found the source of the wetness and growled.

"Do you even know how wet you are for me? I could enter you now and there'd be no resistance. But I'll have to retract my earlier statement," he slipped a single finger inside of her, making her cry out again. "You're not loose at all." He dragged his nose down to where dark hair obscured her center. Nuzzling against her, just above her slit, he took another deep breath.

"You smell so good, _Purrrincess_." He said, the purr deep in his voice now. His whole body was practically vibrating with it. "I bet you taste even better."

His tongue was on her in an instant, licking a firm line right up her slit. His tongue hit her small bundle of nerves and sent her reeling. Her legs spasmed around him as her hips jerked violently. The noises coming from her mouth were unbelievable and kept him pressing against that same spot, purring fiercely. He wiggled the finger still inside of her and pushed deeper.

"Ah! _Cha-aaat_! _Nnnnngh_!" She made a gurgling noise, her head thrown back against the pillow. "Please, _please_ Kitty!"

"Do you like that?" He growled against her clit.

"Ye-_es!_ Yes, yes!"

He slipped another finger inside of her easily and began pumping them. "You like it when I shove my fingers inside of your pussy until you scream my name?"

"God, yes!"

He latched around her clit and hummed in response. "You're such a naughty girl; I've never met a Princess so dirty."

"Ah, ah, only for y-you!" She cried, thrashing on the bed now. "Only for you, Chat!"

"You're mine, aren't you Princess?"

"Yes Kitty! I'm y-yours, I'm all yours..."

"Your body belongs to me."

"Yes, _ohhhh_ Yes!"

"And only your Chat can have your cream, understood?"

"Yes! Oh, it's all yours, Kitty, please, o-oh!" She chirped, a low thrum in her throat. "T-take it!"

He chuckled, causing her to choke on the sudden extra vibrations.

"Then give it to me, Princess. Your Chat wants his cream."

With a particularly hard tug of her clit with his teeth he pulled his fingers out and plunged his tongue deep into her warmth.

"Ah ah ah, _nnngh haa_!" She cried, real tears streaming down her face like rivers as she came. Her warm liquid filled his mouth as he sucked at her, taking every last drop she was giving.

When she was finally finished her made sure to lap up the whole mess, cleaning her thighs too, before sitting back with a wicked grin. "I was right this time- you do taste good."

He crawled back up her body and laid next to her, pulling her into him.

"So, what happens now in your dirty little fantasy, Princess?"

"You forgot to ask me what I was doing still awake." She slurred, trying to be sultry even as she came back down from her orgasm.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. Whatever was a girl like you doing lying awake? Not that you need any more beauty sleep, My Princess."

She grinned slyly at him, her face still relaxed but slowly gaining back its glint of high arousal.

"I was waiting on you, my knight."

He growled deeply and grabbed her waist, yanking her up with him.

"Well the waiting's over, Princess. I've finally got you just where I want you."

Her eyes widened as she caught his implications.

"R-really?"

Suddenly nervous, he looked off to the side. "W-well, I mean, if you want to, of course."

"I wasn't lying when I said I was waiting on you, Chaton. So hurry up and fuck me already."

Chat groaned. "God, the things you say. I think I might just have to leave you like this for a little longer.

She looked affronted. "I can leave you to suffer just as easily." She said, palming his bulge.

"_Fuck_." He moaned, letting his head fall back. Taking a deep breath, he relented.

"Plagg, claws in."

Without his night vision it was so much darker in the room. He liked it better this way, though. He liked the way it made the moment feel as he gently laid Marinette back down.

"Are- are you sure?"

She held his gaze. "Completely. I love you, Adrien."

He swallowed back the rising wetness in his eyes. "I love you too, Marinette. My Princess. My Lady, my Bugaboo, my _Buginette_."

She giggled, her nose scrunching up cutely. "I like that one."

He groaned mockingly. "Finally. I thought you just hated all pet names."

"No… I like the ones you give me. I just had to act like I didn't."

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "Well now you don't have to." They sat in happy silence for a few moments before Marinette groaned.

"No, but seriously. Fuck me already."

Chat laughed breathlessly. "Your wish is my command." He already wasn't wearing any clothes, seeing as he had been similarly occupied before Marinette showed up, so there was nothing stopping them now. His hand found her lower lips once more and rubbed, making sure she was wet enough for him. He needn't have worried though, because she was already making a mess of her thighs again. He was really going to have to wash these sheets after this.

He leaned over her to grab a condom from his bedside table drawer, but her small hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't… I… I want to be able to feel you."

He froze and looked down at her with wide eyes. "But…!"

"I'm on the pill, and it's just one time. _Please_, Adrien. I…" She blushed and looked away. "I want you to finish in me."

All the air gushed out of him as she said that.

"Are y- R-_Really_?"

She nodded but still refused to meet his eyes. He pulled back from the drawer and lifted her chin.

"As you wish, M'Lady."

He leaned down and softly kissed her, his eyes tightly shut as he tried to convey to her all that he felt. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her as she settled against his pillow. _That_ he was never washing again. He already knew it would smell like vanilla and her rosemary shampoo, and there was no way he was getting rid of that. That pillow was his new favorite possession.

Her tongue brushed his lip and he opened his mouth for her, sucking in a gasp when her tongue traced his top teeth.

His fingers dipped inside her entrance before grabbing his cock, rubbing her juices along his length to make it even easier to slip inside her. He groaned against her mouth and grabbed her hips, positioning her completely under him. His lips never left hers as he guided his cock between her folds, rubbing it up and down before finally pushing it in. He sank all the way down to his balls, her wet warmth encasing him.

They finally broke apart, groaning loudly to the steamy air around them at the feeling of finally connecting.

"God, why did we wait so _long_?" Adrien moaned, dropping his head into the crook of her neck.

She was gripping his shoulders so tight there was bound to be bruises within the next two hours, and he reveled in it. "I-I don't, _ah!_ _Ohhhh_… I don't know…"

He waited with all the patience he had in his body for her to adjust to him. He wanted this to be special, and even if he didn't, he wouldn't ever want to hurt his Marinette.

"Adrien…" She sighed, rubbing a hand up his neck and sinking it into his hair. She used her fingers to comb the sweaty blonde mess lazily, happily. Giving an experimental thrust of her hips, she moaned. "You- You can move."

"Oh thank _God_." He said before pulling out so just his tip was inside before plunging back in. He did it again and again, before long he was pistoning in and out of her pussy at breakneck speed, the squishing and slapping sounds of sex filling the room. He didn't even care anymore how loud they were being, or if someone walked in. All that mattered was him inside her and the noises she was making. He leaned further over her, pressing his face into her boobs and worshiping them with his tongue. She squealed and pulled at his hair, pushing him harder against her chest. It made it slightly hard to breathe but if there was any way he'd like to die, it'd be by suffocating in his Lady's breasts.

He was getting close, his thrusts more erratic and less controlled. He could tell Marinette was close too from the way her mouth worked silently, a few loud, high pitched chirps the only thing able to escape as she gasped for breath.

He grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder. He knew he had hit a good spot by the way she almost shrieked and clung to his hips. Her fingers dug into his ass as he pushed harder and faster.

"Marinette." He grunted, teeth clenched. "I'm- im gu-gunna come…"

"Haa, _ah_, me t-t-too!"

He buried his head in her neck again and bit down, his whole body seizing as he thrust into her once, twice, three more times before stopping balls deep and pumping his seed into her.

Marinette started crying again at the hot feeling of his cum spurting inside her, her own wave cresting and falling around them. Her pussy throbbed in painful pleasure as her release finally came.

And then it was just them; no pain, no itch, no heat.

Just a Ladybug and her Chat.

...

When Marinette woke up the next morning she was met with Adrien's spring green eyes and his look of absolute, utter love.

She yawned and brushed a finger down his cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Fulfilling a promise to myself."

At her confused look he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're so beautiful."


End file.
